One Way Or Another
by Wrexscar
Summary: A tale of Mandy Brocklehurst. Not everyone has to face dark lords but that doesn't mean they don't have tales to tell. Especially if your best friend is engaged to Harry Potter and you've realised you need to come out to the school. Not quite a sequel to Call Me but the closest you're going to get. Cover image. girlkiss by Crawling Girl on DeviantArt used with permission.
1. Chapter 1

One Way Or.

Disclaimer. Harry Potter and all related characters are the ownership of J.K. Rowling.

A.N.

Really not sure how many chapters this will end up with. Chapter 1 start in 91 and ends in 96. While not a direct sequel this tale share characters with Call Me. If you haven't read that one Harry's behavior is not exactly canon.

x

Mandy slammed the bedroom door shut in her excitement and launched herself onto her bed. She was a magic user, a witch, the strange little man had told her. She was going to magic school. She needed to read, to prepare. She cast her eyes over her books. Who was a good example to follow? Pug or Garion? Tarran wasn't a wizard nor Frodo. She pulled Magicians Gambit from the shelf, skipping to him in The Vale rereading the boys attempt at moving a rock, laughing at his attempts, and his friend's jokes. The Will and the Word was his method of magic.

The only thing wrong with finding out she was a witch meant that her friendly poltergeist probably wasn't real. For years if she had focused, if she had asked just right, then sometimes the things she wanted in her room flew to her. For years she had been talking to her poltergeist but now she realised it was all her.

With that thought she concentrated and after a few false starts summoned her wooden sword from across the room. She couldn't wait, wizard school was going to be fantastic.

The castle was amazing. Magical moving staircases, doors that only opened when you answered a question. Classrooms that only appeared on a particular Monday. She was sorted into Ravenclaw with other serious. bookish sorts. Ravenclaw was a surprisingly diverse group that year. Su Li's family had only recently moved to Britain from Hong Kong. Padma had a lool that made you expect a mysterious accent but her family had lived in Leicester for generations. Morag insisted she was a Pict and not a Scot, Mandy doubted this but wasn't inclined to argue.

She formed a friendship with Lisa, not because she was the other white English girl but because while technically a half blood, as she understood the term Lisa was the only one with a background that was almost entirely non magical. She had watched the same TV shows and listened to, if not the same music at least bands she had heard of.

Not everything was perfect, the fiction section of the library was lacking. It wasn't until she stumbled across the histories that she found what she wanted. The lives of Merlin and Arthur detailed in all their gory and bloodthirsty detail but best of all was Hogwarts A History. It was full of Heroes. Giants. Villains. Miracle Men. True Love. - Not just your basic, average, everyday, ordinary, run-of-the-mill, ho-hum history book. She was keeping that on extended loan until she bought her own copy. Apart from the lack of fiction, made up for by the actual history the other downside of the wizarding world was quills and ink.

It was fair to say her handwriting was poor. Even with a biro and lined paper her cursive script was unreadable, her hand lagged behind her brain and even she struggled to read it. Having to learn to use a quill and parchment lowered her standard even more. She had tried. Snape gave her a T on her first piece of work. She had asked her Head of House if she could use pen and paper, for once Professor Flitwick lost his smile refusing her request. She struggled on but didn't see much improvement in either her writing or her marks.

It was frustration rather than rebellion that when McGonagall wanted ten inches summarising the latest chapter she scrawled across the parchment in large blocky letters "Why bother you won't be able to read it."

She was shaking when Flitwick lead her from the great hall to the headmasters office. She was going to be expelled, she knew it. Flitwick left on some signal and she took the offered lemon sherbet. It helped to unstick the tongue from the top of her mouth.

"Well Miss Brocklehurst, reports about you are divisive. Any subject with a strong practical element say you are an able student, theory based ones are less complimentary." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to lose their sparkle as he looked her over. "However all are agreed that you handwriting is close to unreadable."

"Yes sir. It's pretty bad with a pen, my cursive looks like an injured spider but with a quill and ink I can barely read it."

"Hmm. Professor McGonagall likes you. She places you in the top five percent of the year on practical and verbal answers. I'd like you to write me a sentence as clearly as you can. First with a pen then cursive then swap to quill and ink."

Three times Mandy wrote out the quick brown fox, in the styles he asked for. Concentrating to make it as clear as possible before passing it over.

"As you say, your work is readable with pen and paper and gets gradually worse. The ideal from your perspective would be to allow you to use a pen however when you sit your exams. The examiners are from outside Hogwarts and they won't accept anything other than parchment and ink. Try again with a biro on this parchment."

She did as the headmaster asked. Her handwriting improved as her fear of being expelled lessoned and her shaking decreased.

"Now watch, this is a transfiguration although not something we usually teach. It should be even simpler than a matchstick to a needle after all its just ink to ink."

Mandy watched carefully as he exaggerated the wand movement then repeated himself another two times before actually casting the spell. The handwriting on the page changed from her scratchy biro to beautifully calligraphied green ink.

"It's actually possible to use lined paper and change that to parchment as you alter the ink. Although that might be beyond you as a first year. Now I'd like you to practice that transfiguration for me and once you have it mastered you then have until tomorrow morning to actually complete your transfiguration homework or Professor McGonagall will give you a T and I imagine a detention too."

"Yes sir,"

It took her two attempts but she got the transfiguration, she then ran back to Ravenclaw tower she had an essay to write and for once she was going to put more effort into the contents than making it readable.

Her penmanship did improve but that was how she made it through her time at Hogwarts. The transfiguration got easier but although she got to the point she could just create words rather than write them first she couldn't do more than a sentence at a time and they were never as well structured as when she wrote out her essay's first.

While some people seemed to not go through a term without an adventure her time at Hogwarts was unremarkable. She studied and improved, Lisa was without doubt her best friend but she was friendly with all in her year, boys and girls. Then fourth year came and suddenly she watched the scramble to find a date. Lisa confessed that she had a crush on Harry Potter and it seemed safe to admit to that too, didn't all the girls want Harry? Teen Witch Weekly said they did. In the end the unpaired Ravenclaw's went as a group, she was nominally Anthony's date but neither of them were serious about it She danced in the huge mass of people while the Weird Sisters played, it was almost as good as real music, certainly better than anything she normally heard on the wizarding wireless. It also allowed her to dance next to the one she found her eyes following.

Fifth year was Owl year and like most of the rest of the Ravenclaws she was concerned about getting decent grades. As was usual they had a rubbish Defence teacher. Lisa had wanted to attend Harry's study group but Marietta had warned them off. Cho had set her sights on Harry and Marietta was ensuring she had a clear run.

Thankfully from a view point of passing the subject there was enough precedent for students with a poor teacher to get through defence. After all plenty of people passed when Quirrell was teaching. Mandy also had to put up with Lisa, her crush on Harry was getting annoying, her inaction even more so.

"When are you going to ask him out?"

"After the Owls. Things are too political now. Hopefully I can get to see him over the summer"

"I won't be around this summer so you can have to yourself but if you haven't made a move by sixth year I will." Mandy had no intention of any such thing but a bit of healthy competition might spur Lisa on, or at least keep her quiet in the meantime.

"Not coming up to York this year then."

"No, my dad's changing jobs so he'll have the whole summer off. He's planned a holiday of a lifetime over in America. He's found a company that will let him pick up a mobile home in Miami and drop it off in Los Angeles. Every time mum writes he's added a new place he wants to visit. I want to go to Cedar Point, Devils Tower and see Monument Valley but dad wants to go everywhere. Apparently we'll be driving for a week."

"That's not too bad."

"A full week of driving? 107 hours? Doesn't sound too great to me. Still I guess it's a big country and when I come back you can tell me how things are going with Harry."

When she and her family returned from their American adventure all Mandy wanted to do was sleep in a bed that wasn't moving. They had seriously miscalculated times and distances. It had taken them a leisurely two weeks to get from Miami to Niagara. Stopping as they wanted along the East Coast. The rest of the drive across the continent got strained. Towards the end from Mount Rushmore down to LA they had been sleeping in shifts not stopping the RV except for fuel. Her dad had even let her drive sections so he and mum could take a break.

Still, she was glad she'd done it, the sounds of New Orleans would stay with her a lifetime. In amidst the mountain of mail was a letter from Lisa. She decided to give it a quick read before she slept.

Even via the letter it seemed that Lisa was having a good summer, her plan to get her tattoos had worked, she also told Mandy that this next year she had decided to stop pretending to be a polite girl and she was coming as herself. With Tattoos and a nose piercing she wouldn't be able to hide it anyway so she would be leaving her hair her preferred pink. Lisa also seemed to drop some hints about a boy, maybe that was where her confidence came from. If Lisa could come with pink hair then she could get a cut that suited her more but not today, today was for sleep.

September the first saw her saving a seat for Lisa and cursing the girl. Where was she? If she'd been here her new hair style and leather jacket would not be a talking point with Morag and Su Li in their robes. Her hair, short to the rear but swept over in a huge parting was miles away from last years modest pony tail, what she wanted was someone with tattoos and dyed hair to cause a distraction.

What she got was two. Suddenly Harry Potter was sitting next to her and Lisa was sitting on Harry Potter. Harry had black jean and a sleeveless t-shirt showing a range of tattoos, a stag on one shoulder, Lisa on his forearm and a small ankh on his right hand. He had stopped wearing glasses and his hair was longer than it had been and was in a mullet. Lisa was in light summer dress that showed more leg than most pure bloods expected to see in their lives. Her hair was a mix of reds. Her shoulder bore an Ankh tattoo and her right hand had a stags head, on her left, Mandy blinked and stared at the engagement ring she had on her hand.

"Sorry everyone, I've just lost us fifty points."

Su Li scowled, Anthony who was competitive over the house points questioned Lisa. "What happened?"

Lisa looked questioningly at Harry who nodded and shrugged. "Hermione caught us fucking in the toilets, I should really have used a silencing charm not just a locking one."

Mandy stared at Lisa in amazement, while this was the Lisa she knew from private conversations and time spent together in the summer, this Lisa would be a shock to her fellow Ravenclaws who thought Merlin was a swear word.

Morag was the first to notice. "Merlin girl, what's that rock on yer finger?"

Once it was pointed out everyone gapped.

"I don't think I need to tell a group of Ravenclaw's what a ring on this finger means."

Mandy sat back and watched as Lisa deflected a thousand questions. She felt an ache whenever she looked at Lisa and Harry, a cold hand around her heart. Eventually the pair left, their cases where in another compartment, Lisa gave her a questioning look and a made a gesture to ask her to follow but she declined and did her best to tune out the conversation that was dominated by her best friend and her fiancée.

Mandy was avoiding Lisa, every time she saw her with Harry she felt the same pangs, the same icy grip. She didn't want to admit, not even to herself. She was jealous. Not for the number one eligible bachelor, the chosen one, the boy who lived. No she was jealous because of him. He was with the person she wanted. She was jealous of Harry Potter because he was with Lisa, holding her hand, kissing her, losing house points for being out past curfew with her. Doing what she didn't want to think about. Obviously not skate boarding, Potter had had that confiscated within a week.

She, she fancied Lisa. She admitted it to herself. She didn't want to think about the implications of that. Wasn't going to admit to it and was therefore avoiding Lisa, even if she was by herself. Especially if she was by herself.

Mandy was reading in bed, not hiding, not avoiding people, most definitely not avoiding Lisa, she was reading. Belgareth's biography had only come out last year and she hadn't got to the point where she had memorised it yet. The wry humour of the book should help her keep her mind off her situation. She hadn't heard any noise to warm her, mostly because she had cast a silencing charm but a mass of pink and red hair burst through her curtains followed by Lisa in her sleep wear.

"Move up." Lisa plonked herself on Mandy's bed. She was wearing a loose vest top and a pair of boy shorts.

Why couldn't she go away or at least put some clothes on? Mandy sighed.

"So why are you avoiding me? I sort of get it when I'm with Harry but you're avoiding me when he's not here."

"Have you ever thought about working up to a subject Lisa?"

She shrugged and a strap moved on her shoulder. "Not with you, not really. I didn't think we had any secrets. Now you're avoiding me. I know you said you fancied Harry but you never seemed serious about it. Is that it?"

"No, you're right I don't fancy Harry."

"At least I can cross you off the list of girls I have to worry about I think the Weasley girl wants to kill me. So what's the problem Mand? I thought we could tell each other anything."

Mandy looked down and away from Lisa. She was showing too much skin for Mandy to feel comfortable looking at her. She let out a long sigh, Lisa was right she was her past friend, they had sworn to tell each other everything. Hopefully this would still be the case.

"I am jealous." She began hesitantly.

"I thought you said you didn't fancy Harry"

Megan glared at the girl. "Look Lisa you want the truth just shut up and let me finish. I am Jealous but not because you're dating Harry. It's because Harry's dating you."

Lisa frowned as she considered this then her eyes opened in surprise. "You mean you're gay." She whispered the last word.

"I don't know, all I know is that there is only one person I fancy and it's you. I don't know if I'm gay it's not like you realise you have feeling for another girl and some pink fucking fairy jumps out of your closet with a handbook."

Lisa squirmed uncomfortably and started to play with her hair a sign she was stressed. "I'm sorry, would a hug be inappropriate right now?"

Mandy looked up surprised. "You're dressed in, not much. We're on my bed and I've just said I fancy you and you want to give me a hug?"

"We're still friend, if you're gay then you won't be my first gay friend. If you hit on me constantly then you also won't be the first, although I don't think you will do that. You look like you need one."

"I do, but it can wait till you're not wearing a top that any sudden movements might make your tits fall out. I only have so much self-control."

Lisa laughed at that and some of the tension eased.

"So you're the straight girl all the gay girls want." Mandy tried a joke too lighten the tension.

"I don't know about all, Pansy hasn't hit on me yet."

"Pansy? Parkinson? Is she gay?"

"So the gossip says. You know her new nose? She got that after Tracey broke her old one when Pansy hit on here."

"And you know this how?"

"Daphne witnessed the punch and Tracey told her what happened. Daphne told Su, she told me. You interested?"

"Well she has that strange mix of arrogance and vulnerability that's why she's so spikey. But there's a long way from admitting I have feelings for you and hitting on another girl. How are." Mandy paused not even wanting to admit the word, eventually whispering it. "lesbians treated in the wizarding world."

"Well the wizarding world is patriarchal as fuck otherwise it would be the witch's world. How they treat women not willing to produce more heirs for them I've no idea. You've spoken before that you're not certain you want to stay in this world after school closes. It's not perfect in the normal world but if you want to come out it might be easier there."

Mandy tried to get her thoughts in order and ignore the sudden image of her kissing Pansy. "Look there is a long way from admitting I have a girl crush to coming out. Even if I am, which I'm not certain." She paused. An enormous relief that they were able to talk about this, that Lisa hadn't run off screaming. "Thanks for being so cool about this. I was half expecting you to run screaming."

"Mand, you're heading into hug territory again. How could we ever stop being friends, especially after that thing we don't talk about."

"Careful now, we shall never speak of that again." Mandy now had a full smile at their shared joke. Things might not be as she hoped but they would be fine all the same.

Mandy looked over to Pansy who was concentrating on her herbology text. She placed her hand on her wand in its pocket and concentrated. The text in Pansy's book transfigured to the dirtiest thing she could think of. Mandy watched she could tell by the widening of her Pansy's eyes and the faint blush that coloured her cheeks when she had come to her altered passage. Mandy touched her wand again and changed the next line of text.

 _You're cute when you blush._

Mandy concentrated on her own text on the repotting they were about to do while Pansy looked around the class. The rest of the Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's in the greenhouse seemed oblivious to Pansy looking round the room.

"Right everyone pair up and let's get started." Madam Sprout instructed them.

"Shall I work with you Pansy? You seemed unclear on the instructions." Mandy reached for Pansy's book. She could do the transfiguration silently now and without the wand movement she still needed to be touching her wand. She had one hand on her wand in her pocket and one quickly snatched up Pansy's text book. Changing the text back to how it was. "I think I've got this. Could you get us a new pot?"

Pansy looked confused as she queued with the other students to get a pot for this lessons work. She kept looking around trying to work out who had changed her text book.

Mandy said nothing for the rest of the lesson, she held her peace until they filed out of the greenhouses and back into the castle. Pansy seemed slightly isolated. The other Slytherin girls were shunning her and Draco seemed constantly preoccupied. The students started to fragment as they headed for optional subjects, some to runes others to divination. Mandy timed it perfectly, she fell in step with Pansy.

"You're pretty cute when you're flustered too."

Pansy stopped dead in her tracks turning wide eyed to look at Mandy. At this point there was no one paying them any attention. Mandy took Pansy's upper arm and pushed her through the door of the girl's toilets that she had stopped directly in front of. There were two second years in front of the mirror practicing lipstick charms, a copy of Witch Weekly open before them.

Mandy fired off a cannon blast from her wand. "Get out." She locked the door as they slammed it on the way out.

Pansy shook off her hand and had her wand out, held low pointing up at Mandy's face. "What the hell are you up to mudblood?"

"Oh I must have you flustered, six years and you've never called me that before." Mandy's left hand pushed Pansy wand away from here and she took a half step closing the distance the two girls. Her right hand followed the same trajectory and a destination as a slap but at less than a tenth of the speed so her open hand brushed down Pansy's cheek.

"I would have thought it was obvious. I'm coming on to you." Mandy's hand had not left Pansy's face as she spoke. She then closed the distance between them until she leaned in and kissed Pansy. It was a quick peck, a touching of lips together.

Mandy stepped back, watching Pansy intently. The girl had a look of wonderment on her face. Mandy's hand dropped down on to Pansy's neck and applied the smallest of pressure to pull Pansy to her. The second kiss was deeper as she drew Pansy into her mouth tasting her cinnamon flavour. Mandy could have continued this for ever, but broke the kiss, stepping back from Pansy, the look of longing on the dark haired girls face nearly made her cave in and kiss her again but she turned on her heel, unlocked the door and left Pansy alone in the toilet.

Mandy did not seek her out again. She ensured that she sat with her back to the Slytherin's for the next few days. The only shared subject they had was Herbology and that was only once a week. She smiled politely when she saw Pansy on the corridors but she ensured she was never alone. Finally they had their joint Herbology lesson. Mandy ensured that she partnered Pansy who was at this point staring daggers at her. Their work was substandard and Madam Sprout was unhappy with them and they just about scraped an acceptable grade. Mandy headed back to the castle and stood outside the girls toilet until Pansy came into to sight, she then deliberately and slowly headed into the toilets, she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding when Pansy came through the door.

She wasn't expecting the look of fury on Pansy's face as she invaded her personnel space. "What bloody game are you playing? First you kiss me, then you ignore me. Did you win your bet? I'm not some toy for you to play with then ignore."

"This is no game Pansy. What am I doing? Let me tell you. I could have had you last week. In a fit of passion I could have taken you further than I did but this is serious and so am I. What will happen to your perfect pure blood reputation when word gets out you're with a mudblood girl? What will they call you in your dorms? Yes, we could have gone further, yes we could have walked out of here hand in hand. It took me some time to admit, even to myself but I'm gay. Are you? Are you ready to face what that means ? Despite what I put in your book the furthest I've gone with a girl is kissed her and that was here with you. If you want more of this." Mandy stepped forward from where she'd been backed against the sinks. Stepping into Pansy personnel space, her two hands came up and pulled her into a kiss. It took all of her determination not to deepen it to lose herself in it. Reluctantly she backed away. "And I know you do, then I need to know you've thought about it. If we're ostracised by the whole school, if it all starts to get too much I want us to face it together and not have you blame me for seducing you.

Look, todays Thursday I will be here waiting 7pm on Wednesday evening. If you don't turn up then I'll know your answer." With that she pushed past Pansy and headed out. She couldn't believe she done it. She couldn't believe that in possibly six days she might be coming out to the whole school.

She tried to gather her thoughts but she was everywhere. It continued all week. She could barely eat, she was distracted in all her lessons. Lisa saved her from destroying her cauldron and possibly the whole potions lab as she lost concentration. When Wednesday morning dawned she rushed to the toilets to throw up, her nerves had got to her. She overheard Su Li jump to the entirely wrong conclusion she was pregnant. That was most unlikely.

By the time of evening meal, she felt so sick she could barely stand. It was only Lisa taking her by the arm that got her to the great hall. As for eating, her hand was shaking so much she could barely hold her fork. People drifting in and out at meal times but there was a natural rhythm when it was obvious that the hall was at peak attendance, when the noise was at peak volume it was then that Pansy got up from the Slytherin table and approached her. She barely noticed herself stand to greet her. Pansy very casually and wandlessly cast a silencing charm around them.

"You're smart you Ravenclaw's giving me a week to think, to decide what I want. I won't be meeting you in the toilets." Mandy almost collapsed at that, still she'd survived Lisa's rejection and she'd survive this. "Slytherin's are ambitious, I want the best and a relationship started in a toilet isn't the best. I'm Pansy Parkinson, I'm a pureblood witch, going further back than we can count. I'm proud of what I am and I don't a fuck what lesser people say. What I am is gay, what I have is a sexy girlfriend. Those who don't like don't matter."

Mandy tried to take in Pansy's words just as her brain started to catch up with her ears her lips took over as Pansy pulled her into a kiss in the great hall. It didn't matter who saw because all she saw, tasted and touched was Pansy and that was all that mattered.

AN.

I planned out her USA Odyssey. It was as insane as I could make it. Starting in Miami up to Niagara , down to New Orleans across to the Alamo up to Mt Rushmore. Then to LA via monument valley.

Also if you haven't read it Harry and Lisa are documented in Call Me.

www. deviantart art/Portrait-714953066

Remove the spaces to find Mandy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a disparate group that sat on the Hogwarts lawn. Three girls and one boy. Mandy looked around at them. One girl with unnaturally red hair and a light dress. Herself and another girls with black hair, hers was hair swept over in a huge parting she was dressed in a leather jacket and jeans, the other with a short bob in her school uniform robes. The boy, today, had decided to go with blond hair but was still unfortunately wearing it in a mullet. He was dressed mostly in military surplus.

The majority of the group shared a common characteristic. Three of them she included seemed to be caught up in their thoughts and not focused on the here and now.

Lisa looked around the group. Her eyes finally settling on the girl with the severe bob. "Pansy darling, be a dear and show Harry your tits."

Mandy turned to her so suddenly there was a chance she would be suffering from whiplash. Pansy's eyes narrowed. "Fuck off Lisa. Aren't your tits enough for him?" Pansy glanced towards Mandy as she finished speaking.

Mandy leaned in and offered a quick peck on her cheek. "Well done love, that was proper swearing not a single mention of Merlin." She'd been trying to get Pansy to speak normally for ages. Still what was Lisa playing at? Mandy then turned to Lisa. "What the fuck are you up to, Lisa?"

"You three are all being distant and moody. When it's just me and Harry I usually give him a quick flash. It's hard for him to be moody when I'm jiggling in front of him. However I had to get the three of you from introspection city. So while not subtle it worked. So does anyone want to talk about it?"

Pansy was still holding Lisa in a hard stare. "If you must know, little miss flippant, my parents have written to me asking if I want to confirm or deny rumours they have heard. I've written two completely different drafts of the letter, the only thing they have in common is that in both of them I confirm I have a girlfriend." She took Mandy's hand fiercely as she spoke. "and I'll face any consequence rather than give her up."

Lisa slightly deflated, looking to Mandy for support.

"While I'm not as worried, I've written to my parents too." Mandy confessed suddenly proud of her girlfriends courage.

"They should be Ok shouldn't they?"

"Well I know they have some friends who are gay, so they are not prejudiced in general but how they will react in this specific case I don't know. I know my mum always jokes about being a gran so she might be disappointed."

"There has to be a magical solution to that."

Mandy's felt her brow furrow as she tried to work out what Lisa was suggesting. "What do you mean?"

"Well if I can take a potion that can give me a whole new body for an hour then, when you get to that stage, surely Pansy can take a potion that gives her a dick for long enough to knock you up."

Mandy tried to formulate an answer to that.

Lisa looked round at the shocked faces of her friends. Before turning to Harry. "I went too far again didn't I?"

Harry held his thumb and first finger up, as if to measure two inches. "Just a touch."

"Go on Harry, spill why were you all moody again."

"Compared to some people with real issues it seems childish."

Mandy smiled reassuringly at him. "Honestly I could live with some childishness about now."

"I was arguing with Ron and Hermione again. Everytime I do something I wouldn't have done last year it starts again. So turning my hair blond was the start but we revisited our greatest hits."

Mandy looked on quizzically and Pansy pretended to be indifferent but was taking in every word.

"So," said Lisa. "Me, having a mind of your own, what else?"

"Not worshiping the headmaster and poor Ginny, plus we had a new entry." Harry wasn't keeping the bitterness from his voice.

"Ginny?" Mandy was confused. What was the wrong with the youngest Weasley.

"Somehow getting engaged to Lisa is classified as being unfaithful to Ginny. It was only last year that she actually spoke to me. Apparently I didn't realise that meant we were in a relationship."

"So what was the new entry?" Lisa had a dangerous tone to her voice."

"Pansy." This caused the dark haired girl to focus on him intently.

"You argued with Weasley and Granger over me?"

"Apparently, the fact I'm engaged to Lisa whose best friend is Mandy, who is now dating you means that everything that's happened is all your fault and is some sort of Slytherin plot and Pansy is just waiting to take me to Voldemort. To be honest I didn't argue. I just told Ron he was batshit insane and left at that point. I really need to lose Gryffindor some points we're almost in positive numbers." He looked hopefully at Lisa.

"I am not fucking you on the teachers table invisibility cloak or not. Stop asking."

"It was your idea."

"It was a joke." Lisa emphasized each word and Harry had the sense to not push any further.

Mandy spoke into the silence. "So who is winning the house cup this year? Hufflepuff or Slytherin?"

"I'd place quite a large bet on Hufflepuff myself." Pansy allowed a smile to play across her face. "There is a limit to how many house points any one prefect can deduct. I haven't even tried. I have however written McGonagall a rather large report. I'm guessing this will be the most times she's seen the phrase "fucking dyke" If she follows my recommendation of five points per usage then Ravenclaw will be in a firm second place. I don't think even Tracey has enough breath to get us into fourth. What was that wheel board thing that Filch confiscated off you?"

"Skate board. Man it was fun to try to get down the moving staircases on it. Damn Filch."

"You lost that in your first week, how are Gryffindor so far behind Ravenclaw? You can't be caught together that many times. Or you'd have lost the same number of points."

"Well basically I just don't give a fuck." Harry answered Mandy's question. "It was pointed out to me that Dumbledore need me here, so short of me using the killing curse he won't expel me. House points only matter if you care about them. I've stopped going to detentions so all they do is take off more points. If Lisa and I are caught together I let her use my invisibility cloak they might expel her, although if she goes I go."

"I don't use the cloak all the time. Honestly I love seeing Hermione's face when she catches us in states of undress. She does a fantastic McGonagall impression. Pursed lips and everything."

They all laughed at that. Even Pansy enjoyed a joke at Hermione's expense.

"My fiancée the exhibitionist." Harry said. Turning to Pansy and Mandy.

"I'm not an exhibitionist. I don't actually do it for the thrill of being caught, it's just after being caught in the act by my mum nothing can ever embarrass me again."

. Lisa turned to Pansy and Mandy. "Do you guys have any plans for the next Hogsmede weekend? We're going to do something not actually against the rules but is definitely not publicised."

Pansy watched Lisa intently while Mandy asked the question. "What are you planning and how much trouble will we get into?"

"As sixth years there is no requirement for us to stay on Hogsmede on free weekends. I've been reading the rules. You have to inform a senior member of staff so I'll tell Flitwick but once off school grounds we're catching the knight bus and heading into York for the weekend. We'll be back five on Sunday. Do you fancy it Pansy? You'll have to live muggle for the weekend and we'll have to get you into real clothes not that one size fits all sack."

Pansy looked at Mandy who was excited at the idea. "We'll talk about it before making a decision. I'll also want to see where you came across this exception to the rules."

Lisa smiled she knew she had them. It would be an eye opening weekend for Pansy and would hopefully pull her out of her immediate concerns.

Mandy had walked Pansy to the common room but Lisa let it be known in no uncertain terms she was to go elsewhere.

It hadn't taken much effort for Lisa to walk Pansy through to her dorm room. She was a sixth year and she was dating Harry Potter, she'd gained a reputation for not caring about the rules and no one was going to intimidate her.

"Right Pansy, let's see what we're working with. Take the sack off."

The normally strong and spikey Slytherin suddenly looked shy and vulnerable. "You're sure Mandy won't come in?" She had lifted her robe so her knees were showing but stopped there twisting in embarrassment.

"Not if she knows what's good for her. I know you guys are taking it slow but I'd have thought she'd have seen you undressed by now."

Lisa knew from many conversations that the two girls hadn't done much more than kiss. They'd reached a point and both seemed scared to push further.

Pansy removed her robe and stood embarrassed in just her knickers in front of Lisa.

"Right, you're roughly the same size as me although you'll need a bra to wear normal clothing and tights, your legs are so white I need sunglasses. First things first try this."

Lisa threw the girl her favourite summer dress, that was white with flowers.

"We have a fit but that colour does nothing for you." Taking her wand she cast temporary transfiguration spells, first changing the colour then turning the thin straps into a full shoulder and short sleeves. "You're a little bony up there, probably because you summon rather than pick things up. Pad, what do you think?"

Padma had come over to watch as Lisa altered the dress around Pansy. "You get me some material and I can have that done by Friday. But you'll need to supply a bra and tights. I'd get her some stripped ones and a plain black. As dark as you can."

"I should be able to sort that out. Right Pansy let's get you back into that sack of yours before Mandy gets back here and gets a sight of your perky breasts."

Pansy quickly changed outfits and Lisa just as quickly cast a finite to return her dress to normal. Once Pansy was back in her school robes she spoke. "Do you have to be so rude all the time?"

Lisa stepped close to Pansy whose confidence had returned with her robe. "I do actually. I'm only rude with my friends and only to their faces. So the ruder I am sweetie then the more comfortable I am with you and the more I like you." Lisa spoke low so only Pansy would hear her. "You are making my best friend happy and so I'm happy for you." Lisa's voice dropped even lower. "Turns out my parents are away this weekend, so think about where you want to sleep because one of your options will be in a double bed with Mandy. I know you've been going slow but sleeping together could just be that, not sex just sleeping. I'll certainly be sleeping with Harry and using silencing charms too so I'll never know what you decide unless you tell me."

Pansy had paled slightly.

"Talk it over with Mandy. Less misunderstanding that way. Someone might feel offended if one of you wants one thing and the other something else." Lisa's serious expression slipped. "Or I might just get you both drunk and throw you and a tub of chocolate body paint in a room together and listen for squelching noises."

Saturday morning saw Mandy and Pansy waiting at the Hogwarts gates. Flying towards them at speed were Harry and Lisa sharing a broom as they neared Pansy stepped through the gates and stuck out her wand. The knight bus appeared with a bang allowing Harry and Lisa to fly straight onto it, Mandy jumped on as the last of the group and the bus disappeared with a bang.

They hopped off outside Lisa's house in York. The bus wasn't the same without Stan however much he irritated Lisa. They rushed in quickly as Pansy was still in school robes. Lisa hustled her upstairs leaving Mandy and Harry alone.

Harry headed to the kitchen and started to make drinks with the ease of someone in their home.

"You really spent the whole summer here didn't you? I'd struggle to be this casual in my parent's kitchen."

"After the first few days yeah, I shared cooking duties with Susan, Lisa's mum. Lisa did most of the washing up." An evil looked flashed over his face. "Lisa and I even fucked on the table a couple of times."

"Ewww too much information." Mandy shook her head. "I didn't know you last year have you always been like this or has something happened."

"If people keep piling shit on you either end up buried or you put up new shoots. There's a prophecy about me and Voldemort, its bullshit and open to interpretation but one of the things it says is that neither can live. Well I'm living, I've met Lisa and we're engaged. I can spend my life brooding about the future or I can live for now. Voldemort is coming for me, so far I've met him five times and won four, even on the fifth I walked away, well run, but he wasn't in the best of shape either. So I have a choice every day, worry and panic or have a lust for life. Every time I choose life, I defeat Voldemort and the prophecy a little more. Besides I'm still fairly quiet around most people but you and Lisa are so close you're almost sisters. So you're almost family and makes you fair game for messing with. Also Lisa wants me to keep you distracted while she plays dress up with Pansy."

Mandy took the offered mug of tea. "You're a complex person Harry, so is Lisa your manic pixie dream girl who taught you about having fun?"

"No, she just gave me another option to find it. I've always wanted a normal life, a girl friend and average teenage worries. It's everyone else who sees who sees the boy who lived. Sometimes I get down because I've got a zit not because I have to think of a new way to thwart a madman. So what were your dreams and don't forget I've seen your light reading. Did you want to be rescued by a handsome prince before you discovered you liked princesses?"

Mandy paused "No, I was always the rescuer, rescuing the prince, who come to think of it always acted like a Disney princess. I just think as a little kid I assumed it was always boys and girls, I didn't realise other options existed." She paused staring off into space. She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good question. Y'know I think I've always been gay I'd just never realised it until recently. This isn't a phase or a fling it's who I am."

"Glad to know I haven't gone to this much effort for nothing." Pansy spoke from the kitchen doorway. She was dressed in what was effectively a T- shirt that came to her mid thighs over a pair of black and green striped leggings. While Mandy demonstrated her pleasure with Pansy's new look Lisa pushed past the two kissing girls, she took Harry's tea and slipped an arm round Harry's waist.

"Why isn't there music on?"

"I was thinking I could nip up and get my guitar."

Lisa took Harry's face in her hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "Harry I love you, I'm going to marry you and one day we'll have kids together but I'm not going to let you inflict your guitar playing on our friends."

Pansy still held Mandy close but the couple had stop kissing. "Potter, ouch. Sorry Harry plays a guitar." The ouch came as a result of Mandy pinching her.

"Oh no, he owns a guitar. If he practices he might be able to play soon. It's the fact he tries to sing we want to avoid."

Harry continued to pout as the girls laughed at him.

Once their drinks were finished they took a bus into the city centre. Pansy had one hand clenched around the down bar and held Mandy's with the other.

"You're hurting." It was about the fifth time Mandy had told her. The pure blood girl was not enjoying the bus journey and was relieved when they go off in the city centre. Harry and Lisa led the way pointing out various sights some historical some personnel. Lisa waved as they passed a tattoo studio. The receptionist waved back. Mandy was just enjoying walking hand in hand with Pansy marvelling that the girl would dress like this for her. It was obvious that everything was new and slightly confusing to Pansy. Mandy kept up a low dialogue but mostly she was just enjoying holding hands and actually being able to check out Pansy's figure in these clothes.

Lisa led them to a park in the shadow of the Minster, Mandy and Pansy sat back against some trees while Harry and Lisa headed off in separate directions.

Mandy leaned in and kissed Pansy. Pansy tensed as shadow passed over them as someone walked past but after a moment Mandy felt her relax into the kiss.

"Thank you." Mandy sighed it more than spoke. "I know going muggle isn't your favourite thing, yet her you are in sexy clothes in the middle of a muggle city."

"It wouldn't be something I'd normally do but I will to spend time with you. I'd could almost get used to these clothes if it wasn't for the bra. Is it really necessary?"

Mandy gave Pansy a long look. "I'd like to say no but if you take it off with a top that tight your nipples will be poking out. Not that I wouldn't enjoy the sight but then so would lots of other people."

Mandy could see Pansy think it through. "Maybe back at Lisa's I'll only have Potter to worry about then." Mandy poked Pansy in the ribs making her jump. "Stop doing that, at least I've stopped calling him scar head, I've spent six years with people who hate him. I'm civil and polite it's just hard to be friendly."

"Fair enough. Take off your bra and you'll have me to worry about as well."

"Well I'm not sleeping in it so get used to it."

Mandy felt a blush rise up her body. "About tonight." Her words were stopped by Pansy's on hers.

"We go to bed and cuddle, anything else that happens, happens. No plans, no promises except I won't leave you in the morning."

Mandy nodded but she felt a worry grip her heart. Like a shadow in front of the sun. Just then Lisa's shadow fell across them.

"Strongbow?" Lisa asked.

Mandy took two cans passing one to Pansy. Showing her how to hook a nail under the ring pull and open it. She placed the ring pull from Pansy's can on her finger. "Look Lisa you're not the only one to get engaged indecently fast."

Lisa took a long pull on her can and belched.

"I can see what Harry finds so romantic about you." As she spoke Harry came into view with a carrier bag giving off a heat haze. He sat down on the grass besides Lisa and started to pass out paper wrapped packages. He handed one to Lisa and placed another besides himself he then passed one to Mandy and then Pansy. "I didn't know what you liked and guessed that this would be Pansy's first time with chip shop chips so I got gravy, curry and mushy peas in tubs for you two." So saying he handed over three smaller packages then threw the bag at Mandy's feet. "Vinegar and tomato sauce in the bag."

Mandy unwrapped her chips which were in a polystyrene try and liberally poured over half the curry. "I'd dip a chip in each one before you copy me."

From Pansy's expression it was clear she wasn't a fan of the mushy peas but was happy to dip into both the curry and the gravy. The Strongbow helped them all to relax and conversations flowed much easier.

Pansy reached for her second can and Mandy put her hand on hers and shook her head. The pure blood girl was unused to drinking and Mandy could sense the alcohol lowering her defences.

She turned to Lisa so much time did you spend at the tattoo parlour for them to way at you two as you pass?"

"Enough. My Ankh was two sessions. Harry did most of his in one but they went on for ages."

"Do they hurt?" It was the question she really wanted to know.

"Yes."

"No." Lisa and Harry answered simultaneously with contradictory answers.

"Ignore him, his pain threshold is somewhat higher than mere mortals. So what were you thinking of getting down?"

Mandy was a little annoyed she'd been that obvious, that was the problem with friends who knew you so well. "Maybe some Pansy's I haven't decided where though." Mandy glanced over to Pansy whose eyes had opened wide with surprise.

"Really? You know I don't think I'd reciprocate. Tattoos aren't really a part of wizarding culture, apart from these two. Pansy gestured to Harry and Lisa. "The only person I know with a tattoo has a skull and a snake on his arm. Bloody ugly and terrifying thing."

"It was only a matter of time for Draco to get the Dark Mark." Harry remarked.

"Yes, that's why I've been trying to keep my distance since fourth year."

"Anyway." Mandy interjected. "I wouldn't expect you to do the same, just come and hold my hand while I do."

"You need something to prove you're over eighteen. You'll also want to book an appointment. There are places that won't ask your age and you can get it done without an appointment. I'd avoid those sort of places. You want a good artist but you also want someone clean who takes what they're doing seriously. You can pick up diseases at those places that will kill you."

"So how did you two get yours done if you have to be eighteen?"

"You of all people should know how easy it is to transfigure text. I altered my date of birth in my passport."

Mandy nodded her head in understanding, running through what she would need to get to have some pansy flowers on her arms. They sat and chatted for a while but clouds drifted in front of the sun.

Lisa led them into the city centre, they avoided the tourist spots like Yorvik and the museums and headed to the independent boutiques and record stores. Mandy wished she'd brought more cash. The alternative scene had a larger presence in York than in Stoke and she could have spent her cash ten times over. Mandy also had to spend a lot of time guiding Pansy around. The girl had no idea of traffic, and automatic doors terrified her. Still Mandy was not sorry that she had to hold Pansy hand and sometime had to guide her with her arm around her waist.

They eventually headed back to the bus station foosore and poorer. Mandy collapsed onto Lisa sofa once they returned to her house. She pulled Pansy down onto her knee. "You were fantastic today love you put up with a lot that you'd never done before."

"It was actually quite fun. You can just never tell anyone that. Although I still don't understand how those doors work."

"Honestly neither do. It's technology though not magic."

Lisa wandered in with a handful of fast-food leaflets in one hand and some CD's in the other. "I was thinking pizza for tonight."

"That, unlike your taste in music is a wonderful idea."

"What's wrong with her taste in music?" Harry asked carrying four Steaming mugs into the room.

"I know worse but Lisa are any of those albums you've brought in less than ten years old?"

"No, and I also know that you want to put the CD's you've bought on and we will later but it's hard to talk over the type of things you listen to." With that Lisa put Parallel Lines into the CD player.

They talked late into the evening, Harry and Lisa on one sofa and her and Pansy snuggled up together on another like it was the most natural thing in the world. She conceded Lisa's point that it was hard to talk over The Nefilim and Rubicon was disappointing too. She was losing the battle to stop yawning as the clock reached eleven thirty and she led Pansy off to Lisa's bedroom. Harry and Lisa headed for her parents room.

The bedroom door was firmly closed behind them and it was just her and Pansy. The Raven haired girl was watching her intently and Mandy wished she'd drunk more as her nervousness overtook. Swallowing her fears she pulled her shirt over her head and reached behind to unfasten her bra. She had Pansy's full attention now. She swallowed and hoped that her tongue would unstick from her mouth. She undid her bra and left it fall down her arms. She wasn't stripping, she was just undressing for bed, there was another girl present but how often did that happen in Ravenclaw?

"You're beautiful." There was an unguarded and uncharacteristic smile on Pansy face.

Mandy let out a breath she hadn't known she'd be holding. "Are you going to undress?"

"Honestly Lisa helped me into most of this. I think I'm going to need help taking it off." Pansy stood and pulled her tight dress off. Leaving herself in bra and leggings. "Will you help undress me?"

Mandy knew her hands were trembling as she stepping close to Pansy pulling her into a kiss before reaching behind and undoing the clasp on her bra.

The tension dissipated as she tried to remove her leggings. She hooked her fingers inside Pansy's legging and briefs and slowly began to peel them down. It soon turned into a tug of war between the two girls. Mandy was finally victorious holding Pansy's clothing in her hand and gazing down at the naked girl on the bed. She quickly removed her last item of clothing. Mandy resisted the urge to cover herself as Pansy's eyes greedily took in her naked body. It was obvious that they were both in agreement but it was her that verbalised it.

"Let's not bother with night clothes."

Later as they lay wrapped in each other's arms, Pansy gently sleeping, Mandy was uncertain if she could say they had made love but had certainly put to death the reluctance to not go further than kissing. Her fingers were gloriously sticky from when she'd brought her girlfriend, her lover to orgasm. There was a part of her that knew that Pansy was going to tease her over her exclamations, possibly Harry and Lisa depending how loudly she had shouted Sweet bibbling Jebus. It was all worth it Pansy Parkinson was her girlfriend and everything was fine.

They were awoken by a hooting at the window. Mandy looked blearily around adapted to a world where the sun was shining and she woke up naked with another girl in her bed. Pansy was more alert than she was and peeked through the curtain. All Mandy could think about was the naked bum in front of her.

Pansy's words brought her fully awake. "It's my father's owl with a letter."

Pansy pulled the duvet from the bed leaving Mandy naked. She opened the curtains and window taking the rolled up parchment. Mandy could feel Pansy's tension as she unrolled the letter. Tension that transformed to rage as she read.

"Those…those…fucking…" Words seemed to be beyond her and Mandy didn't know what to say, whether to try to calm her or sympathise.

"Quickly read it. I need to get out, to get some air. To scream before I explode."

Mandy took the letter written in elegant copper plate that she would have killed to write like.

To our esteemed daughter.

We thank you for your honesty in your most recent correspondence and confirmation of rumours that had been laid before us. We regret that circumstances have moved to the point that a reconciliation with the Malfoy family is unlikely. However considering the falling of Lucius in society this may be a positive in the long term.

There is one item that we are distressed that you omitted. Your current paramour, we are reliably informed is closely acquainted with Lisa Turpin. Miss Turpin will be the next Lady Black. It is unclear at the moment how Harry Potter became the heir of the man who wanted to kill him but the chamber of records show he is the current head of House Black. Taking into account his actions since entering Hogwarts and his fiancées family heritage, they will both be unaware of the implications of these facts.

We urge you then to use your connections and influence to advise this newly ennobled couple and advance the fortunes of the Parkinson.

Mandy skimmed over the signatures and looked up at Pansy almost fully dressed and quietly raging.

"Not one word about me. At this point I'd prefer abuse and being disowned at least that would be about me, not this. Oh dear we can't whore you to Draco, have you thought about toadying up to Potter? Fuck them."

"What are you going to do?"

"Right now I need to scream before I have a bout of accidental magic which would be embarrassing. You need to show that to Lisa and Harry."

Mandy blinked. "I do?"

"I can't. I can't face them. Lisa has been nothing but a friend to me since we got together. Harry has been as polite as possible considering our history but Lisa has taken me into her house, fed me and dressed me. My family want me to scheme and manipulate her. Show her the letter, if she chooses to let me back into her house after she's seen it then it will be her choice. I will not be the person my parents want me to be. I will not be the person Weasley warned Harry about. Now take them that letter before I break something."

Mandy quickly pulled on fresh underwear and yesterday's clothes then headed for Lisa's bedroom. She paused and knocked.

"Lisa? It's me, I need to come in."

"Can it wait?" came a muffled voice from behind the door.

"No."

There was a creaking of springs on the bed. "Come in."

Harry and Lisa where in bed together. All she could see. Of Harry was his neck and head. Lisa sat slightly higher but only her shoulders showed. She was painfully aware that her friends were naked before her.

"Pansy's parents wrote back. You need to read it." She held the letter out.

Confusion was evident on both their faces.

"You'll understand when you've read it. It was Pansy's idea. I've got to go before she breaks something. She wants to walk and vent."

Lisa took the letter confirming Mandy's suspicion about clothing on her top half. She then gave Mandy directions to the local park. Before she hurried down to find Pansy waiting at the front gate.

She directed Pansy but she raged on ahead. Sometimes swearing, others dashing a tear from her eye. The indifference that her parents had shown her was hurting her and it was all Mandy could do not to try and pull the girl into a hug. In fact she had tried but Pansy had rebuffed her. "Not till I've worked out the anger. I don't want you to be the thing I break."

They paused at the edge of a concrete structure Mandy knew it was for skate boarders but its purpose eluded Pansy. She was still muttering about her fucking parents but was losing volume and passion then it was clear she had seen something. Mandy turned to follow Pansy's stare. Coming towards them where Harry and Lisa.

For the first time Mandy understood all the stories she'd heard about Harry Potter. Why the Dark Lord wanted him dead. He didn't radiate power but he was the very definition of implacable. His face was set, his great coat streamed behind him. Whatever he set out to do he would. He might be defeated but not deterred.

He headed straight for Pansy and Mandy suddenly feared for her girlfriend she reached into her inside pocket for her wand.

Then she saw a sight that made her question her very sanity. Harry Potter pulled Pansy Parkinson into a hug and the Slytherin girl broke down in tears as he held her.

A.N.

Yes, there is going to be a chapter three. No, I've no idea how long this will go on for.

Reviews.

I originally put chapter one up in my anthology collection but removed it when I realised it was getting a sequel. While it was there it had plenty of hits but not a single review. That was a new experience. Not getting any reviews. If I didn't want reviews I'd put it on my Deviant art profile

Look on it as a social contract. You get something to read. I get my fragile ego fed.

Thanks.

Sweet bibbling Jebus. I assume

you read "My Life as a background Slytherin." If not I want eight inches off you on why you are missing this piece of fandom.

Oh yeah Pansy.

httpsm :/ ryoko-demon . /art/ Dracula-Selfie-719730268


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I claim nothing

x

Mandy felt a slight twinge of jealousy as Pansy clung onto to Harry, her tears flowing freely, Harry looked over to Lisa then Mandy gesturing them over and soon Pansy was engulfed in a group hug as Mandy and then Lisa joined Harry in holding her. Pansy turned from Harry to Mandy and Mandy felt a set of hot, wet and salty lips on hers. Harry disengaged himself followed by Lisa, although the red headed girl guided Mandy and Pansy to a bench.

A group of youths carrying skate boards approached the ramps and stopped on the other side, directly opposite them a scraggly haired, blond boy made a crude comment directed at her and Pansy.

Harry turned on his heel giving the teens his full attention. "Why don't you shut the fuck up Conner?"

Mandy looked over to Lisa who sighed. "The amount of time Harry spent here learning to ride last summer there isn't a boarder who lives within ten miles from here who Harry isn't on first name terms with. He went from complete novice to one of the best here in less than six weeks."

"Get your arse over here and apologise. I'll just get your board warmed up while you do."

Conner came over and Harry shamelessly borrowed his board. He walked on red faced stopping in front of Lisa first. "Sorry Lisa, and sorry to you two."

Mandy had to hide a smile as Lisa spoke. Be grateful Harry is here. I'd have just placed my DM's in your nuts. Still will if I hear you speaking like again."

Conner practically squeaked his apology and backed away from them. "Cheeky twat." Lisa muttered.

"My mother might be right. Lisa needs lessons on polite society."

Mandy smiled it was a thin joke but for Pansy to try meant she was getting a semblance of control back. Mandy pulled Pansy closer and felt her shiver. She was wearing her leather jacket and Lisa had a coat but Pansy in her rush to get out wasn't wearing one. She run her hand up and done her girlfriends back. She wasn't wearing a bra either. Mandy leaned forward to look at her chest. The girl was definitely feeling the cold.

"Lisa, do you think Harry will mind if Pansy borrows his coat?"

"Harry is skate boarding. He won't care."

Mandy watched Harry scrounge goes on different boards pulling off gravity defying stunts. "He'd never boarded before this summer?"

"He says it's exactly like but also completely different to riding a broom and we've all seen what he does on one of them."

Pansy laughed it was a wonderful feeling as Mandy held her. "You should hear what Draco says about his flying. If he didn't hate him already the fact that everyone knows Harry can outfly him would do it."

Lisa glanced at her watch and shouted across park to Harry. Who stopped almost immediately and came over to the girls. "We do have guests Harry."

It was quite remarkable to Mandy how such a mild rebuke from Lisa affected Harry so drastically.

"Yes, sorry. You know how I am when I get on a board."

Lisa jumped up of the bench and pulled Harry into a quick kiss. "I do and I love you anyway. Now Pansy is keeping your coat until we get back to my house." Lisa pulled her purse out of her pocket. "You take my cashcard and buy food for lunch, you remember my pin."

Harry nodded and set off in a different direction to them, Lisa led Mandy and Pansy back home. A shorter route than they had used getting there. Once back in the house Lisa headed to the kitchen leaving Mandy alone with her girlfriend.

"How are feeling?" She ran her hand up and down Pansy's back as she asked.

"Still angry, but in control now. I thought that for once they might respond to me, but it was just another situation they could try and capitalise on." Pansy leaned in against Mandy resting her head on her shoulder. Mandy was just marvelling over how wonderful Pansy felt. She wished they had another night here or that she could find the courage to just take Pansy back off to bed. Before she got carried away by those thoughts Lisa came in carrying coffee mugs. She gave Pansy a long look.

"Pansy, for once I'm not trying to be offensive but it's obvious you're not wearing a bra. Which if you're aware of how much you are showing is fine but you need to know."

Mandy could feel Pansy go through several options. As she tensed then relaxed. "I best check in a mirror. If I decide to stay like this what will Harry say?"

"He won't say anything unless you do. My guess is he will stare for a moment then get himself back under control and ignore it. The last week of the summer holiday we went to a villa in Spain with my parents. My mum started off sunbathing topless on the first day. By the end of the week we all sunbathed nude. If Harry can have a casual conversation with my mum while they are both naked the sight of you poking out won't bother him, once he gets past the initial surprise."

Pansy nodded. "I'm not doing this to embarrass anyone. I rushed to dress this morning but I hated wearing a bra yesterday so I'm in no hurry to put it back on." Pansy disengaged from Mandy and headed out of the door. Mandy could hear her footsteps run up the stairs.

She looked across to her best friend hesitating a moment. "If she decide to put a bra one she'll need help." The excuse sounded weak to her but she was out the door before Lisa could make a joke.

Mandy followed Pansy into the bathroom. She watched as the girl ran her hands down over her breasts. "Do you need a hand with that?"

She stepped in close behind Pansy and looking over her shoulder. "I'm so used to proper clothes I forgot how flimsy these things you wear are. I may as well be topless."

Mandy run her hands up from Pansy's stomach cupping her breasts. "Well that works for me but you do have to remember Harry is around."

Pansy pulled away. "Come on help me get the torture device back on."

It wasn't exactly clear how helping Pansy put on her bra ended up with her topless too but she wasn't complaining. Pansy's light butterfly kisses set her heart racing. When they finally headed down stairs to a knowing smile from Lisa, Mandy knew she was going to be quizzed tonight in dorms.

"So where's Harry." Mandy asked before Lisa could make any personal remarks.

"Harry is following in my dad's footsteps. My dad cooks Sunday lunch alone and then makes a big thing over how hard it is. While I can't comment on that, my mum generally call bullshit to that idea but quietly because she doesn't want to have to start cooking."

Lisa looked them over. Mandy knew something was coming next and felt her cheeks start to colour.

"I guess Pansy still needs help putting on a bra then?"

Mandy's mind went blank looking for a suitable response and she squeezed Pansy's hand hoping the girl didn't bite too much."

Lisa looked from one girl to another than laughed. "I'm teasing, also I'm not one able to judge. I had sex with Harry on our first day together, we spent a large portion of our second day in bed too. Which I guess you would of too if Pansy hadn't got her note. You guys are glacial in comparison."

"So what do you guys do on a Sunday?" Mandy asked to deflect the subject.

"Not a lot. Generally chill. We'll see how we are doing for time after lunch." Lisa paused. "I might be talking out of turn Mands but have your parents replied yet?"

"Not yet. It takes effort for them to get an owl if the one I send doesn't wait." Mandy hadn't told the owl to wait. She was delaying that issue.

"You know there's a phone in the hall and another one upstairs in my dad's office if you want privacy."

Mandy felt her blood turn to ice water. Why couldn't Lisa keep her mouth shut? She let out a huge breath. "After dinner." She said deflating slightly and leaning in against Pansy. Pansy responded by placing an arm across her shoulders. Mandy drew comfort from the contact.

She picked at dinner when it was placed in front of her. Although from Lisa's and Pansy's comments it was excellent. She had no appetite or even taste, while Lisa and Harry cleared up she led Pansy upstairs. Drawing strength from her presence.

She headed into the upstairs office. The phone was the most complex thing she'd seen but she could safely ignore the keyboard and screen and just dial in a number.

"Hello."

Mandy sighed, at least it was her mum answering which made it slightly easier than her dad.

"Hi mum." She forced some brightness into her voice.

"Mandy? How are you calling? Don't tell me that castle has telephones."

Mandy explained it was allowed but not widely known that upper years could leave site on Hogsmeade weekends.

"So you're out of the castle. Are you coming to visit then?" Her mums question hung in the air. Loaded with a thousand and one implications

Mandy glanced at her watch. "We can come down for an hour. We have to be back in Scotland by four."

"Who are you bringing?"

Mandy marvelled at how her mum could load so much into innocent questions.

"Pansy." She paused before adding. "My girlfriend." With a hint of defiance.

"Of course, we'll be thrilled to meet her."

After some pleasantries she hung up. Leaning back against Pansy. "You okay with this?"

"Meeting your parents? It's as important as we want it to be. I know my parents would be unpleasant but I won't let it stop me from being with you. What about yours?"

"At the worst it'll be frostily polite. They might be genuinely fine. I can't tell from my mum's phone voice.

They paid their goodbyes to Harry and Lisa. She wondered if anyone would believe her that Pansy hugged Harry goodbye. Looking around that no one was paying attention Pansy stuck out her wand and called the Knight Bus.

The ready was the usual mix of exhilaration and terror which kept Mandy distracted from the thought she was taking her girlfriend to meet her parents. It was front and centre in her mind as she headed up the driveway.

"Nice house." Pansy remarked with a smile. Mandy's parents' house was a lot bigger than Lisa's. It was detached and sat on a reasonable plot.

"My parents are both in FE, dads a vice principal of a fair sized college. Mums head of Psych and sociology. Plus Stoke house prices are better than York."

Mandy paused at the front door. Should she knock or head straight in? Her dilemma was solved by her mum opening the door.

"Mandy!" Her mum pulled her into a hug holding her a touch longer than usual before releasing her. "You must be Pansy. What sort of greeting would you like? Not everyone likes hugs."

Mandy looked over to Pansy who suddenly seemed shy and young standing before her mother. "I'm learning that hugs can be a good thing." Mandy suddenly had a thought for a photo series, Pansy a series of surprising hugs. Harry, a muggle woman. She just needed Grainger and the set would be complete. She tried to suppress the smile that came with the thought.

Her mum led the two of them into the sitting room that was decorated in a country farmhouse style. Sitting in front of an open fire was a large teapot. Pansy delicately sat on a two seater sofa and Mandy slumped down next to her, leaning back against Pansy her legs over the arm of the chair.

"Milk and sugar dear?" her mum asked neutrally.

"Whatever."

Her mum breathed in sharply and held the breath before slowly turning. "Mandy dear, you can stop looking for a fight. You are expected to be rejected so are acting hostile as a defence mechanism."

Mandy slumped back in her seat. "I fucking hate having a psychologist for a mother."

Her mum passed over the tea to her. "Yes dear, I imagine you do and please don't swear. You aren't going to say anything I've not heard before or even said myself but I prefer not to have to deal with it on the weekend."

Her mum smiled sweetly and Mandy knew she was being handled.

"Pansy how do you like your tea?"

"Just milk please Mrs Brocklehurst."

Her mum winced. "That's not going to work. My names Katherine or Katy. If that's too informal we'll try to find something else. My students call me by name there's no need to play power games."

Pansy nodded her acceptance but avoided answering so she didn't have to cross that bridge immediately

"So to the elephant in the room. I am not upset or even particularly surprised that you have come out."

"You're not surprised?"

"Well your note was a little surprising but the actual facts, no."

"So you knew or guessed?"

"Neither, if someone had asked me this summer if you were gay I'd have said no but when I got your note." She paused to give Mandy a hard stare. "My reaction was "of course". It's like working on a jigsaw and finding the piece that makes sense of what you already have."

Mandy stayed silent knowing it was the best way to draw her mother out.

"I'm not saying you were a tom boy or even that those sort of things are indicators of future sexual orientation but you certainly weren't the sort of girl to be the damsel when playing with the local boys. Do you remember playing Robin Hood when you were eight? The boys all wanted you to be Maid Marion you wanted to be?"

"Nasir the swordsman."

"So what did you do?"

"I took up my swords and beat them all up." Mandy could feel Pansy laughing next to her. It was a wonderful feeling and she made a note to try to get the serious Slytherin girl to laugh more.

"You did, it made you a bit of a recluse because most of the boys wouldn't play with you any more, so you spent most of the next year reading books and dressing your Barbie in action man accessories. Anyway there were signs. Things that with hindsight add to the picture of who you are."

Mandy nodded. Her mum was right if this was who she was then her identity would have been years in the forming not just the when she came out or first realised she had a crush on Lisa.

"So enough of this introspection and psychoanalysis, why don't you show Pansy around and I'll try and ring your father again. He'll be disappointed if he misses you."

Mandy took Pansy by the hand and led her out of the sitting room, her primary destination was her bedroom but she paused halfway up the stairs. "Don't judge me too harshly, my bedroom is a young girl's room. I spend most of my life at Hogwarts, I was home barely a week last summer."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you no matter how bad it is. Tease you mercilessly maybe."

At least Pansy was being truthful she decided as she led her into a much younger girls room. Still there was one obvious thing she could do to distract her. She firmly closed the bedroom door behind her and before Pansy had much of a chance to look around and comment on her Rodney Matthews posters she pulled her first into a kiss then sidestepped them both towards her bed.

They toppled into it together falling sideways and ending up facing each other.

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked, a look of panic flashing across her face. "What about your mum?"

"I wasn't planning on anything more than kissing and my mum's wise enough to knock before bursting in here."

After a few minutes Mandy added some light petting to her plans and Pansy eagerly returned the attention.

A voice from outside caused them to jump apart and for Mandy to pull down her T-shirt that had risen up.

"Mandy, it's me."

Mandy got to her feet rolling her eyes, who else would it be? "Come in mum, we're mostly decent."

Pansy was now sitting on her bed while she was standing. Her mum opened the door and put her head round it before entering. "I've finally got in contact with your dad. I'm afraid he's not going to make it back here before you have to leave, but you'll be able to visit more often now you know about this rule?"

"If we do can Pansy stay the night?" Mandy knew that asking the direct question would get her a better response than any attempt to be coy.

"Of course, we have a spare room." Her mum paused. "But that wasn't what you were asking, you want to know will we allow you to sleep together?"

Mandy held her mum's gaze fighting the blush that threatened to colour her cheeks.

Her mum sighed. "I'll need to talk it over with your father and let you know our decision. It's not as simple as you might think."

"Oh and why not?"

"Because the age of consent for heterosexual couples is sixteen, it's recently dropped from twenty one to eighteen for gay men. I have no idea what it is for lesbian couples. If it's higher than sixteen and if your father and I could face action for allowing you to sleep together that would see us face problems in our work than we'll have to see. Section 28 is still a hot topic in education and…"

Mandy phased her mum out as she went into various legal issues. She should have known that nothing would ever be as simple as a yes or no answer with her mum.

"… so while I've got no issue with it personally it's not that straightforward."

Mandy just nodded woodenly. There was no point getting annoyed with her mum. She would always give a rational decision rather than an emotional one.

Her mum pulled the chair out from her desk and delicately sat down. Mandy was the only one left standing so she sat down besides Pansy on her bed. The mattress sagged bringing their thighs into contact.

"Now this I do need to talk about." Her mum pulled her letter out from a pocket. She unfolded and opened it. The words "I'm Gay" appeared above the letter in rainbow colours. As the words fluttered above their heads she felt Pansy tense and move slightly away.

"I assume that's magic of some sort. However while flamboyant that was a little reckless. How would I explain that to someone who didn't know you were away learning magic?" Her mother had always refused to use the word witch.

"I presumed that if someone like that was here you wouldn't have taken a letter off the owl." Mandy hadn't really given it much thought if she was honest with herself. She had become so caught up in how to make a statement she hadn't really considered the implications of what she was doing.

She felt Pansy shuffle further away from her, opening up a noticeable gap between them.

Her mother ignored her rationale and the conversation moved on. Whenever either she or her mum tried to draw Pansy into the conversation she was terse and non-committal.

Eventually it was time for them to leave and Mandy found herself on the pavement calling for the Knight Bus.

While they shared an armchair back to Hogwarts something felt wrong. Pansy seemed to be enduring the forced intimacy rather than enjoying it, as she had on their previous trips.

The bus dropped them at the Hogwarts gates and Mandy reached for Pansy's hand as the bus disappeared.

Pansy pulled her hand away and took a sideways step. Mandy stared down incredulously at her empty hand then back up at Pansy.

"What's the matter?" Mandy asked a small pit of dread opening before her.

"What's the matter? What's the matter?" Pansy parroted her voice full of scorn. "I sweated blood writing a letter to my parents. Two completely different letters, personal and formal. More drafts than I could count on both. I wore my nails to the quick trying to find a way to say I'd come out, for you. You meanwhile were putting in effort. So you could show off." Pansy's voice went up several octaves.

"You're mum was nothing but supportive. She gave me a hug, I can count the number of times I've had a hug that genuine off my parents and you're mum is fast approaching that number. What the fuck where you thinking? Where you trying to sabotage the process? Get some badge of merit? I've come out but my parents don't understand me. You have no. Fucking. Idea. I'm not a child I'm a resource to be exploited and you have a perfectly normal mother and your seemingly try to fuck it up."

"Pansy." Mandy tried to interject into the girl's tirade.

"Don't speak to me, I don't want to hear it." With that Pansy turned on her heel and stalked away from the main doors and headed towards the greenhouses.

Mandy was dead.

Her heart had stopped when Pansy had ripped it out from her chest and trampled it on the ground.

All that was left was for her to be buried. She trudged her way to her bed. She didn't speak to anyone, the dead don't speak. Although she wondered why no one spoke to her, why no one asked why she had a gaping hole where her heart had been. She closed the curtains round her bed and sealed them, cancelled all sound, and cast darkness in her enclosed space. Once she was secure in her burial chamber she screamed until her throat hurt and collapsed against her pillow letting out huge snotty sobs.

Eventually she cried herself out, regaining control of her breathing. Why had she been such an idiot? Pansy was right, she gone looking for a fight with her mother. Had she wanted them to treat her like Pansy was treated by her parents? She let out another sob. Pansy. She'd forced the girl to come out and ruined her life.

Her thoughts drifted off and she rocked herself back and forth. Her stomach rumbled as her hunger pangs cut at her. Sher didn't deserve to eat, couldn't face anyone anyway. What did it matter if she was hungry? It was all she deserved for being an idiot, for picking fights and driving off Pansy.

She couldn't tell how much time had passed before glowing letters appeared before her startling her from her ever decreasing circles of self-blame and depression.

"Open the curtains before I set them on fire." The letters burning bright leaving after images after so long in absolute darkness.

It could only be Lisa. She opened the curtains and peered out.

"I was half expecting to find you in here with Pansy. Damn girl you look a mess what happened?"

"Pansy." She let out a sob at the mention of her name. "Pansy dumped me."

"What? Why? I thought things were going well."

Why? Mandy tried to formulate her words it had all been going well until her meeting her Mother, which had been Lisa's idea. It was all Lisa's fault.

"What happened? You opened up your mouth and came up with the fantastic idea of going to see my parents. Next time keep it shut unless you're doing something useful like sucking Harry's cock."

She pulled her curtains shut and sealed them again. At least she now knew who was to blame. It made her feel slightly better that it was Lisa's fault not hers. Lisa with the perfect parent and perfect boyfriend.

She needed a distraction and she'd had enough of darkness. She created a bluebell flame, just enough to read by. She pulled out her battered book of poetry and turned to The Burial of the Dead. April wasn't the only cruel month, there were plenty of them to go around. She lost herself in the words, letting them flow over her and refresh her before reading and rereading slower looking for meaning and understanding. Eventually her eyes began to close. Keeping them open become more of a struggle. She put down her book extinguished her flame and let herself journey with Morpheus.

The light that woke her was bright and sudden. Flames spelt out the simple message. Open the curtains. She knew it was from Lisa, the lack of swearing or threats let her know the girl was annoyed with her and wasn't messing around.

She peeled back the curtains to look out into a dark dorm room and the familiar sounds of snoring and breathing. Lisa stood a touch back and off centre from her bed. Directly in front of her appearing from nowhere Pansy stepped out from behind an invisible curtain.

"Can we talk?" she asked timidly.

A.N.

Those of you who have reviewed (I love you all dearly) have expressed an interest in me continuing this tale.

Which I'm happy to while inspiration continues. However Seventh Year is on the horizon. This is a tale of fluff and seventh year is not fluffy. We have muggle born registration, snatchers and other dark things. Reconciling outside dark stuff and fun fluff might be tricky. Ideas and suggestions will be stolen and used as if they were mine.

Pop culture references. Nasir the Swordsman would be familiar to those who watched the mid-eighties serial Robin of Sherwood.

The Burial of the Dead is the first part of T. S. Eliot's The Wasteland. April is the cruellest month, being the opening line.

Yes sorry it's a little short. Also this is about the quickest you're going to get updates. I have a life I'm trying to juggle you know.


	4. Chapter 4

Mandy 4

Disclaimer. Insert text here.

X

Pansy was here, Mandy resisted the temptation to pull the girl straight into her bed. "I thought, I thought you'd broken up with me." Her voice grew quieter as she spoke.

"I was losing my temper and losing control. I needed to get away before I said something hurtful." Pansy paused. "Or should I say more hurtful. Can I come in?"

Mandy pulled the curtain wider and Pansy now dressed in her school robes with her prefect badge prominently on display climbed up into the bed.

Lisa spoke from behind them. "Don't forget to set an alarm Pansy. Wake me and I'll get you out of here."

"I won't and thank you."

Mandy pulled the curtains shut, ensuring they were sealed and silenced. She dispelled her darkness and brought a bluebell flame to life. "What was Lisa talking about?" Mandy decided to stay to safer subjects for the moment.

"It appears Harry, has a range of interesting toys, which he allows Lisa to borrow. I finished my prefect patrol and was headed to Slytherin when she appeared out of nowhere. He has both an invisibility cloak that is the real deal and a map that shows where everyone is in the castle. Suddenly some of his escapades become clearer." Pansy paused she looked away from Mandy as she tried to gather herself. "I'm sorry for earlier. Your relationship with your parents is as unique as you and they are. I'm still sore about how mine treat me. My anger came as much from my jealousy as anything else. Sorry."

Mandy nodded. "You're forgiven. I'm not entirely blameless here either. My parents have spent all their working lives with teenagers. They take everything in their stride because someone has done it before, it's like having thousands of older siblings. I was trying to shock them, although I guess seeing how casually they took the news I was a witch I guess nothing will."

"That explains your behaviour a lot. I guess we are just two girls acting out to get their parents attention." Pansy went from thoughtful to business like. "Now let's deal with you. You look a mess."

Mandy would have objected if she hadn't enjoyed having Pansy clean her face, her mascara had run everywhere, and brush the tangles out of her hair. Mandy was surprised at how intimate allowing Pansy to care for her was. Somewhere in the process Pansy had removed her robe to reveal the only thing she wore beneath it was a pair of elegant silk panties. Mandy allowed Pansy to undress her to the same state, and they lay together on her bed. Lying side by side their naked breasts touching, looking into each other's eyes. Lips so close she could feel every breath as Pansy spoke and she only needed to move centimetres in order to kiss her.

"When did you suspect you might be…" Mandy paused, she hated using the word. "gay?"

"Oh no, you can't ask that without answering it first."

"Fine." Mandy gave in easily. "It was the Yule Ball when I first realised I had feelings, well not even that strong, a crush on another girl."

"I knew it, it was my sexy pink dress robe. I looked so hot I made you gay."

Mandy paused, how was she going to answer that? Pansy waited before she started to giggle. Having a topless Pansy giggle next to her was going straight into the top ten of the best moments of her life.

"Your face." Pansy wheezed through her giggles before swallowing and getting herself under control. "That dress was hideous, it might have suited someone but it certainly wasn't me. I wore it to piss off Draco. He wanted to be the star of the ball, for me to wear something so unsuitable put him in a foul mood with me. Some of the older years had been talking. The boys had definite plans to sleep with their dates after the ball. I didn't want Draco getting ideas. Even by fourth year I realised that whatever my parents might want, a future with Draco might be a bad idea. The fact that every eye was on Granger made it even sweeter."

"Not every eye." Mandy confessed. "I was watching, Lisa." She paused. "Actually that's not even the truth. I don't remember what any boy was wearing but I do remember the girls. Every flash of thigh from a high hem line or plunging cleavage, and yes it was the first time I'd seen your legs too and yes I did stare."

Mandy was amazed at her own honesty. The truth was out. From fourth year it was girls she'd taken an interest in.

"I was hoping you would evade and I wouldn't have to tell you this." A pleading look appeared in Pansy's eyes. "Please never tell anyone I told you this. It was last year and McGonagall gave me and Hermione detention overnight. She hoped we would come to an understanding. I started messing with the girl, flirting, keeping her off balance, just to get her to admit that she didn't know something for once. Well that worked. I also talked her out of her clothes and got her topless. I panicked at that point and went back to being queen bitch. At some point I went from messing with her to realising I actually was attracted to her, that scared me more than anything."

Mandy wanted to tease but she knew that Pansy had opened a deep part of herself and that any teasing would damage their relationship.

She closed the distance and kissed Pansy slowly and languidly. "I'm glad you got over that fear and I get to reap the benefits. Still if you can go topless with Hermione then you can go further for me."

Mandy sat up down the bed. Leaning over Pansy she pulled down the girls exquisite underwear to reveal something even more exquisite to her mind. She gathered her courage and placed one light kiss on the skin she'd just revealed. What ever method of hair removal Pansy used there wasn't the trace of stubble. She'd have to ask at some point.

Pansy looked startled and surprised at her boldness. "What if we're caught?"

"Then Hufflepuff goes even further in the lead. It's my observation that couple caught having sex lose fifty points for their houses. Besides I wasn't planning on going much further than naked cuddles and sleep. If that's ok with you?"

Pansy's eyes seemed to come alive with mischief. "You're not naked."

Mandy allowed Pansy to roll her on to her back and kiss her way down her body. Pausing below her belly button but just above the waistband of her briefs.

"I'm going to have to buy you something sexier than these. No these don't suit you at all, they need to come off."

Mandy bit her top lip as for the first time Pansy removed her underwear, leaving her fully naked. Last night she'd been in control, tonight she found surrendering that to Pansy made for a more intense experience. And and and. She lost the ability to rationally consider the experience as all her pleasure senses went to overload as Pansy kissed her.

She wasn't able to even think until Pansy was back face to face with her again.

"At some time I am going to make love to you Pansy but not tonight, I want it to be slow and unhurried not a quick fumble while we worry about getting caught."

"I'll look forward to it." Pansy responded with a slight blush to her cheeks.

They extinguished the light and feel into sleep entwined together in bed. Mandy cursed when the alarm went off and cursed even more when Pansy left.

She stayed awake waiting for Lisa's return. Or at least that was the intent she was starting to drift when her friend returned to the dorm room. She started awake from where she'd slumped on her bed.

"Lisa…" she began.

"It's alright, you were hurting, I'm just glad I was able to help."

"Thank you. Thank you for sneaking Pansy in and out." Mandy yawned as punctuation to her words.

"I think we need to catch up on what sleep we can,"  
Mandy nodded woodenly and fell back to bed and was quickly asleep.

When morning came she dressed quickly in what she was starting to think as pureblood style. There was something to be said to only wearing two items of clothing. Speed of dressing was one of them. She pulled open her beds curtains to see that the other four members of her dorm was present. She'd woken missing Pansy and immediately resolved to find a solution to that problem.

"Dorm meeting." she shouted as way of greeting. There were groans as response to her call as her fellow Ravenclaw's pulled themselves away from mirrors and makeup charms.

"What's stirred ye up this early?" Morag asked sitting heavily on Lisa's bed in front of her.

"I'm going to ask your permission, this isn't a vote if anyone of you says no then that'll be a veto on the thing. Although I'd like you all to think about it and give me an answer later in the day." Mandy took a deep breath. "I sneaked Pansy in her last night and we spent some time sleeping together, and I mean just sleeping. I want to do that again sometime but without the sneaking. If anyone has an issue with that, well all you have to do is say no and that'll be the end of it."

"No." Chirped Lisa from the far said of the room.

Mandy banished a pillow at her. "Not helping, shut up." The resulting laughter eased the tension in the girls all drifted away to continue their morning routines.

She found Lisa at her elbow as she applied mascara and eyeliner. "You know if they say no you'll be honour bound to stick to it, where as if you hadn't asked you could have carried on sneaking her in here."

"True but we would have been caught eventually and there are only so many times you can help. This way I stand a chance."

Mandy was interrupted by Su Li appearing at her elbow. "I don't mind myself, I think Padma will be your biggest problem." With that Su Li stepped away.

Mandy glanced over at Lisa who shrugged and mouthed "One down."

The morning followed the usual pattern of classes. At lunch time it had become Mandy's habit to take a quick light lunch and then spend as much time with Pansy as she could. This was routine was interrupted by Morag sitting opposite her obviously with something on her mind.

"You know it's really only western Christian culture that has a downer on same sex relationships?"

Mandy tried to hide her smile that was a typical Morag opening gambit. No hellos or greeting just straight to the point. She nodded for Morag to continue.

"So you're probably lucky that most of your house mates aren't from that culture. Su Li and Padma aren't western or are not brought up in western culture standards."

"So what about you?" Lisa asked on Mandy's behalf.

"Well my granny loves to go on about how we're not real witches. She says unless you've danced round the stones sky clad at dawn on the winter solstice you're not a real witch. So my culture is a long way from Christian." Morag turned directly to Mandy. "I'm not bothered what you get up to with Pansy provided you don't keep me awake. Remember your silencing charms and we'll be fine."

Mandy grew increasingly nervous waiting for Padma's answer and she and Lisa sat themselves opposite her at the evening meal to force the issue.

Padma sighed in exasperation. "I wish you hadn't asked me."

Mandy waited letting the girl explain herself.

"I'm a prefect, I can't really condone rule breaking."

"She isn't breaking any rules." Lisa defended her friend. "Boys cannot enter the dorm room unaccompanied and cannot stay past curfew. There is nothing in the rules about girls staying in the dorms." Lisa smiled sweetly. "I checked. Broom closets are all right but once in a while I like to fuck in a bed."

Mandy resisted the urge to kick her friend. She wanted to keep the idea of sex away from this discussion.

"So Padma, no rules are being broken, do you have a personal objection?"

"Technically no rules are being broken. I'm not going to say yes but then again I'm not going to say no either. Just in case you are caught I want to be able to say that I didn't approve it."

There was a bit of her that wanted to rage at her dorm mate but she was pragmatic enough to take what she'd been given. She smiled sweetly and nodded her thanks.

Monday evening she was working in a study nook in Ravenclaw tower. Unusually this time she was sat beside Pansy and Lisa. She wanted Pansy's appearance in the tower to become common place. Even if she was going to wait till Friday night before she invited her to spend the night. Lisa was alone because Harry had a meeting with the headmaster. She assumed it was something to do with the incident with Katie yesterday, if Lisa knew more she wasn't saying.

They worked away on various essays and projects. Mandy was slightly behind after the weekend in York. She was disturbed by Lisa swearing and jumping up to speak to Luna. While she couldn't hear the conversation Lisa was looking fierce as she spoke before softening and pulling Luna into a hug.

"Hermione let that bitch Edgecombe off easy. If it had been me I'd have destroyed her."

Mandy felt Pansy next to her stiffen a sure sign she was conflicted over something.

Eventually and with reluctance Pansy spoke. "Do you really mean that?"

Mandy watched Lisa as she considered the question. "Yes I think I do, I have no time for bullies generally and bullies who pick on my friends, well if I can stop them I will."

Pansy nodded. "Give me a couple of days and I should be able to get you information that will do that. It'll be up to you if you give her a warning first."

Mandy was a little surprised by the intensity of her friend and girlfriend.

"Since when did you class Luna as a friend?" She asked.

"Since I spent time with her this summer. She's remarkably good fun. She also has a tongue like an electric eel and likes the taste of a man's tonsils. Although knowing Luna she wouldn't bat an eye at trying it with a girl either."

Mandy decided not to pursue that idea any further and went back to researching her essay. Pansy excused herself as she wanted to head to the main library but not before she left her a searing kiss that almost made her reconsider her decision to not ask Pansy to stay with her till the weekend.

It was Wednesday before Pansy had gathered the information and nervously asked Harry and Lisa to meet her in a classroom. While there may have been no outward sign of her nerves Mandy who was holding Pansy's hand was well aware of her racing heart and sweaty palms.

"Lisa have you told Harry what I've been doing and why?"

Harry looked quizzically between the two girls. Mandy was glad to be on the side-lines here.

"Luna is being bullied again. I saw her barefoot. Winter is getting closer and someone is stealing her things. I'm sure that it's either Marietta or she is instigating it."

Harry's face hardened and he turned to Pansy "So what's your plan."

Pansy cleared her throat and exchanged glances with Mandy who smiled encouragingly at her.

"I take it you read my mother's letter. The plan is to use your status as the head of the Black family. The goblins may store gold but they don't lend it, so wizards do that amongst themselves. This is why the Malfoy's have so much influence, how Daphne can be so scornful of the blood purity ideals and no one touches her and why Sirius Black never had a trial."

Harry interrupted Pansy at that point. "Why did Sirius never have a trial?"

"He was caught on the street saying "I did it" with lots of dead muggles around but if it had gone to trial if his father had he so chosen he could have walked into the Wizengamot declared him innocent and the majority of the chamber would have followed suit. You don't cross certain families. According to the family records department Rigel Black lent the Edgecombe's money to buy the house the family still live in. At the time Charles Edgecombe was sitting on the Wizengamot. The debt has never been paid. With over a hundred year interest one word from either of you and the Edgecombe's would be homeless and wouldn't have two knuts to rub together. It's perfectly legal you could do this in the great hall and no one would be able to stop you. Harry as Lord Black and as Luna was someone who fought beside you, you could go even further."

Harry put his hand up to stop Pansy. "I think that's far enough. I was expected some sort of dark curse to be honest but this is worse."

"Any curse can be countered. Dark curses carry time in Azkaban. You can just warn her and let her know Luna is under your protection but if you warn her you must carry it out if the bullying continues."

"Thank you Pansy." Lisa had a thoughtful expression. "Harry and I will talk it over."

Mandy could tell that Pansy wanted to bolt but she took her hand and led her slowly out of the room.

"The absolute worst of all this." Pansy muttered. "Is that my mother gets her way and I'm advising Harry on how to be Lord Black."

They returned to Ravenclaw dorms and were eventually joined by Lisa who reported that Harry was unhappy but had agreed that she could challenge Marietta. They setup layered privacy spells and planned the confrontation.

It was amusing to watch Lisa grow increasingly nervous as Thursday went along. Eventually the day's lessons were done and Ravenclaw tower began to fill. Lisa rose from her chair and glanced to Pansy. "Show time." She muttered and placed herself in front of Marietta.

"Yes Pinky what can I do for you?"

Mandy relaxed, she knew everything would go to plan. Nothing would galvanise Lisa more than Marietta being insulting.

"You can ensure that all the clothes that have been stolen from Luna are returned."

"Stolen? I thought the niggles took them." Marietta laughed at her own joke. Lisa's face just hardened.

"We both know the truth of the situation, you have either taken them or instigated it. I want them returned."

Marietta got up out of her seat. "Oh you do, do you, and who do you think you are?"

Mandy smiled. They had needed Marietta to ask that question and had planned in various verbal gambits to get her to do so.

"That is a very pertinent question. Kreacher!"

A decrepit and ageing elf appeared in the common room causing Marietta to step back. "Who are you and what house do you serve?" Lisa demanded of the elf. Mandy hoped the elf would play its part. Harry had almost lost itwhen Pansy had suggested using the house elf but had conceded because everything they were doing was to protect Luna.

"I is Kreacher. I serve the ancient and noble house Black." Pansy had informed them that a bound house elf could not lie about that question.

"Thank you Kreacher. Now tell Marietta who I am."

"Yous be Lady Black."

"Thank You Kreacher, you can return to the duties Lord Black set you."

"So Marietta, I think and indeed I am Lady Black."

Mandy had to hide her smirk behind her hand. The seventh year girl seemed to deflate as Lisa informed her of her new status. She then rallied. "What's that got to do with me?"

"So glad you asked." Lisa answered with forced jollity. "Pansy."

Pansy stepped to Lisa's elbow handing a parchment to Lisa and Marietta. "In 1834 Charles Edgecombe borrowed a sum of galleons from Rigel Black. This was to purchase the home you still live in. That would be amount at the top. Not one knut has been repaid. One hundred and sixty two years interest at a reasonable rate of three percent. You can see at the bottom the amount the Edgecombes now owe. I can call this debt in any time."

The word sneak stood out vividly on the now white faced Marietta. Mandy noticed Luna was now standing beside her. The girl's eyes which normally had an expression of surprise seemed shocked beyond belief.

"Last term Marietta, Luna stood beside Lord Black and shed blood on his behalf. We consider the Lovegood's friends and an attack on them is an attack on us. So all her things will be returned before this night is done. I don't really need to say or else, do I?"

Lisa stepped away from the now humbled pure blood girl to come back to where Mandy was. In so doing so she turned to face Luna. The scraggily haired girl curtsied before Lisa.

"My lady."

Lisa pulled her into a hug. "No Luna, just friends. You helped me and Harry out this summer, I've hopefully stopped the bullying. Now if you excuse me I have to go do something really nice for Harry. He's not happy about using the Black titles or having anything to do with the elf."

Mandy smiled as Lisa headed out of the room. Pansy slotted in besides her. "Stop watching her arse."

"Sorry sweetie. So how does it feel to go from queen bitch to a bully destroyer?"

"Slightly redeeming. You know I was just being the person Draco wanted me to be. Suck up to him, hate the Gryffindors."

"I know. I've seen the raw naked you. Speaking of which keep tomorrow night free. I have a surprise."

Mandy stayed quiet on the subject despite Pansy trying to kiss it out of her then tickle it out of her. Eventually she had to head back to her dorm before curfew and she had a patrol that night.

The next morning she was read faced when Mandy met her refusing to look at Lisa who was by her side.

"Don't worry about it Pansy. It's just your job."

Mandy couldn't here Pansy's mumbled reply.

"She caught Harry and me last night. As it was her we just carried on until she left."

Pansy's colour deepened as Lisa explained. Mandy took pity on her girlfriend and steered her away from her shameless friend. Once Lisa was out of earshot Pansy started to speak.

"They just didn't stop. I saw everything. Everything."

Mandy pulled Pansy into a hug. "Poor darling, shall I let you know the surprise then?"

Pansy perked up, her colour returning to normal. "I like surprises."

Pansy suddenly looked girlish and excited.

"Alright. The reason I've wanted you to spend so much time In Ravenclaw is for you to be a bit of a fixture. I have asked my dorm mates and they are all okay with it. You can stay over any time you want. No sneaking in and out like last time. That is if you want to." Mandy suddenly felt her confidence drain away. What if Pansy didn't want to stay over?

The silence built until Pansy broke the tension. "I best bring a change of clothes for the morning then."

Mandy pulled her into another quick kiss before they separated for breakfast and a day of lessons. That evening they settled into their little study corner. Lisa was away with Harry. So it was just the two of them. They mostly concentrated on their respective homework. But every so often Mandy would run her bare foot up Pansy's leg, much to her girlfriend's distraction.

It was forty five minutes to curfew when Mandy started backing away her books and parchments. "While the girls in my dorm are okay with you staying not all of Ravenclaw know, so it's best to head back there before curfew."

Pansy packed away her things and they headed back from the common room to the dorms as if it was something they had done a thousand times before. Mandy's bed was the first in the dorm with Lisa's next. Mandy opened the curtains nearest the door but left the other side closed blocking her view to the other beds.

"I've mostly kept it like this since I've come out. No one has said anything but Su Li has a habit of walking round in a state of undress and I don't want anyone accusing me of looking so it's just easier this way."

"I've had plenty of accusations, mostly from Tracey. It's hard to find someone so full of hate even vaguely attractive." Pansy paused and looked down at her feet. "I suppose I'll have to apologise to Granger at some point."

"Provided it's an apology that doesn't involve either of you getting topless I think it'll be good for you." Mandy was pushing her luck with her teasing. Pansy's response was to push her back and start to tickle her. Something Mandy was going to put much effort into fighting off. In fact she wrapped her arms around Pansy and pulled her further on to her.

The door to the room banged open as Morag entered. Mandy and Pansy froze in their embrace.

"At least pull the curtains, yeah? And don't ya forget silencing charms."

Mandy felt her cheeks flame and saw Pansy's match her.

"I'm not Lisa." She protested.

Pansy went even redder and covered her face. "Please don't remind me."

Morag raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What's that?"

"I was on prefect patrol last night. I caught them in a broom cupboard. They'd used expansion charms and transfiguration. They had a full size bed in there and and…"

"Go on girl, don't stop before ye get to the good bit."

"They were both naked and having sex. They just kept on as I stood there, eventually Lisa turned to me and said either come in or get out but close the door it's bloody drafty with it open. I shut it and left them at it but wrote them up."

"Well that explains the loss of points this morning. So Harry? How big is he?"

Pansy's blush deepened and she hid herself behind Mandy's curtains. ""I'm not saying anything else."

Mandy wished Morag goodnight and joined Pansy behind the curtains of her bed. She cast spells to seal them in and to stop sound from either disturbing them or them disturbing others.

"You're a bad influence you know?" Mandy told her girlfriend.

"Now what have I done?"

Mandy took the hem of her robe and lifted it over her head. "Because of you I've been dressing pure blood style all week." She dropped the robe to one side revealing she was only wearing a pair of black bikini style briefs beneath it.

Pansy's smile told her all she needed to know about this revelation.

Pansy quickly removed her own robe. "I always dress pure blood style."

Mandy pushed Pansy back onto her back hooking her fingers into Pansy's silk knickers.

"That's far too much clothing." She told her quickly removing Pansy's and then her own. Before falling on top of her girlfriend.

It was going to be a good night tonight.

 **A.N.**

Pansy and Hermione topless? It is in my collection Odds and Ends the chapter title is Stockings.

A challenge for my readers. Find me a good cover photo for this. I'd like two females together with dark hair. No nudity, no anime. Must have artist permission to use or at least the artist must be contactable. I keep finding stuff I like on DA then find the photographer hasn't been on the site for eight years. I have wasted three days looking at photos of girls kissing.

The link in chapter one now leads to nowhere. Try here instead.

wrexscar. Deviantart favourites/76370333/ Mandy-Pansy

remove spaces or just search for me on deviant art.


	5. Chapter 5

Mandy 5

Disclaimer. Insert something humorous and legal here.

X

Mandy awoke with hair tickling her face. Which was not a new occurrence, although the hair in question being her girlfriends was new and she loved it. Sleeping with Pansy was a new thing but she was certain it was a thing she wanted to do as much as possible. Pansy shifted in her sleep, rubbing against her. They were both sleeping on their side, Pansy facing away from her as she had her arm draped over Pansy resting on the girl's stomach. As she sensed the change in Pansy's breathing she allowed her hand to drop lower.

"Again?" Pansy asked her half asleep.

"Name me a better way to wake up."

Pansy pulled away slightly then rolled to face Mandy. Mandy felt Pansy's hand wandering across her body but always heading lower.

They clung to each other as their orgasms subsided. It cemented the feeling she wanted Pansy with her every night.

Pansy paused in thought after Mandy suggested her idea. "I'd love to, I'd love to just get out of Slytherin. What problems will we face if we try?"

"Now that you've made Lisa queen of the tower, no one from Ravenclaw will say anything. Flitwick never comes into the girls dorms. I'm sure we will have problems but I can't foresee any to plan around."

A strange smile spread across Pansy's face. "I'm moving in with my girlfriend. First question, where are the toilets? I really need to go."

Pansy put up with Mandy's giggling fit. Before she sent her dark haired lover off. She paused at that. Was Pansy her lover, was she in love? She had no answers only a desire to be with her. That would do for now.

It wasn't long before Pansy was back and pulling her robe off. "That's a bit different to Slytherin."

"How so?"

"They're a bit more modest over there. Su Li stepped out of the shower naked said good morning and stepped back in."

Mandy felt the familiar pangs of jealousy but clamped down on it. Padme had failed for six years to install a sense of modesty in Su and it wasn't as if Mandy had seen her in that state hundreds of times.

Pansy pulled her robe back off leaning dangerously close to Mandy. "You're sexier. Honestly if I wanted to date someone with the body of a small boy I'd date a small boy. You have breasts I could kiss forever, it would take me forever to find hers."

Once again Pansy had said the right thing. Mandy couldn't help the smile that filled her face. She'd always felt over weight in comparison to Su.

"Thank you. Speaking of showers I need one and although the temptation to have you join me is overwhelming I think we should keep the pda's a bit more low key than that."

Pansy reluctantly agreed once she'd explained wha meant. "Although first chance I get I'm sneaking you into the prefects bathroom."

Mandy returned to her bed in just a towel, Pansy was waiting for her dressed in her usual school robe. "I'm dressing normal today. Want to join me?"

Mandy almost laughed at the conflict on Pansy's face. The girl obviously didn't want to but also couldn't find a polite way to say no.

"Don't worry about. Mandy grabbed a clean pair of briefs and bra from her trunk before getting changed on her bed. She then started looking through her trunk then when she couldn't find what she was looking for Lisa's.

"Is that Lisa's?"

"We have a fairly relaxed relationship with clothes. Have you seen the cut off sleeve shirt she wears, the one with The Mission on the front?" Pansy nodded. "That was mine till she adopted it and cut off the sleeves. Which should be fairly obvious, as if Lisa actually listens to Goth bands."

Mandy had dressed as she talked pulling on clothes from her own and Lisa's trunk. A scraggily red head appeared through the curtains. "I can hear you, you know." She yawned as she finished speaking.

"Harry keep you up all night?" Mandy asked cheekily.

"It was mutual and not quite all night. We weren't even caught last night." Lisa looked deliberately at Pansy who blushed only slightly. "While I remember Harry is getting some people together this afternoon. He wants you two to join us."

"Us really?" Mandy asked.

"Yep, although be warned it will be mostly gryfs. I think I'll do something extra special with my hair. It always seem to annoy Weasley and Granger." With that Lisa disappeared back into her bed.

Mandy was finally dressed in black jeans, dm's and a t-shirt. "That much effort for so little colour." Pansy remarked.

"If you want colour I'll transfigure your robe pink."

Pansy moved slightly away her eyes narrowing.

"Fine, then just wait till I get you to muggle again." Mandy paused. "Actually I'm being presumptuous. Do you have any plans for next Hogsmeade weekend?"

Pansy's smile made Mandy's day. "Other than spend it with you? No, I don't, I guess you do."

"Well it depends on my parents, I was going to see them again. Depending on what they have decided on sleeping arrangements will depend on whether we spend all weekend there or just Saturday."

The curtains pulled back on Lisa's bed. "I'm giving up on sleep. Especially with you two talking outside my bed." Lisa's expression turned suddenly serious. "Mands, can I ask a favour. If it's okay with you and your parents can Harry and I hang out at yours next Hogsmeade weekend?"

Mandy looked over at Pansy first who shrugged her acceptance. "I'll ask, I don't know what their answer will be to me and Pansy staying over. I'd have thought you'd want to be in York rather than Stoke."

"It was something Dumble's said to Harry. It was fine to spend the summer at my place because no one knew the connection. Now everyone who wants to know, can find out where I live. With the shit that's going down with the Abbot's it won't hurt to be careful." While Lisa talked she was going through her trunk. She pulled out a locked case, that when opened held more bottles than a case that size should.

Mandy and Pansy watched as she took different potions, the net effect leaving her with hair almost down to her waist, it was hard to say if the length or the colour was more striking which was now in some sections purple in others electric blue.

Once Lisa was satisfied with her hair she turned to Pansy. "Do you fancy an extreme makeover?"

"Why me? Why not ask Mandy?" Pansy was obviously intimidated by the idea.

"Well, I've already made the offer to her many times, to be fair her look this year is a lot different to last, whereas you've had the same style since you were eleven. Give it a go, if you hate it, I can have you looking back to normal in a minute. Besides for some reason it seems to annoy Ron."

Pansy stepped close to Mandy who put her arm around her. "What do you think?"

"I think it's up to you. You're already sexy and I can't keep my eyes off you, Lisa has messed up her own look a couple of times she can return you to normal in minutes, if all else fails she just gives you a pile of hair growth potion and cuts out the mistake."

While they talked Lisa dressed. Pansy looked startled as Lisa skipped a bra and put on a camisole before putting on a dress.

"You never told me that was an option. I might wear muggle more often if I knew there was another option between the torture device and showing off my nips." Lisa pulled on a pair of long socks ending just below the hemline of her dress when Mandy felt Pansy swallow before clearing her throat.

"OK Lady Black, lets go for it. Do your most daring hair makeover on me and then dress me in muggle clothes."

The thing about Pansy Mandy reflected but would never dare speak aloud, was once she made her decision her courage was greater than a Gryffindor's as she had proven kissing her in the great hall.

Mandy gasped as Lisa swung her wand past the side of Pansy's head taking her hair back to close to a grade one.

"Mandy, sweetie, fuck off. Pansy trusts me but you'll jeopardise this if you gasp at my every move."

Mandy waited in the common room, Luna stopped to chat as she had over the last few days, the girl was beyond eccentric but had a way of being bluntly honest while also strangely disarming with it. She definitely agreed with Lisa's conclusion the girl could be a good friend. She was also just the distraction Mandy needed. That was until her name was called and she dashed back to the dorm.

Pansy was nowhere to be seen until she stepped out from behind Lisa's bed. Mandy did her best not at gape in astonishment. Mandy knew the way Pansy moved, she knew her face from the times she stroked it and kissed it, this was definitely Pansy but she looked nothing like Pansy.

She looked her girlfriend up and down. Pansy was wearing a pair of boots that where bright red. Mandy recognised them as hers although they had been black. She continued up Pansy's legs, showed off to good effect by the fish net tights she had on. Over the tights she had a pair of short, shorts that clung to her every curve. Mandy knew she was going to spend a lot of today staring at Pansy's arse today. The T-shirt was one of hers a figure hugging red one with a design of Che Guevara's face. Mandy then took in Pansy's face, normally framed by her back bob and with minimal makeup, Lisa had reddened the girl's lips which now glistened and Mandy had to resist the urge to kiss and had spent some time colouring around her eyes. Most different was Pansy's hair, what was left of it was a platinum blond cut close to the sides and short and spiked on top.

Mandy turned to Lisa, trying to stay objective rather than give into the temptation to pull Pansy back into bed.

"You've gone full punk on her, although it's a little too clean."

"Do you like it?" Pansy asked a hint of worry in her voice.

"I what to undress you and do bad things to you, but then I always want to do that." Mandy stepped closer and spoke lower so hopefully Lisa wouldn't hear. "The fact I know you normally walk round in a robe and only panties underneath is sexy. This is sexy too, just a different sexy. With this look though you need your queen bitch persona back. Don't ask, don't be timid."

Mandy stepped back. "It needs some finishing touches but I'd expect nothing less from a plastic punk like Lisa."

"Hey!" Lisa objected.

"Sweetie you've done good but you think The Ramones are hard-core punk. Where did you get the tights from?"

"They are a pair of yours." Lisa answered.

Mandy's response was to bend down and rip holes in the tights. "Getting there, maybe a whole in the shirt."

"No." Lisa objected. "I pushed Pansy to her limits and now you're taking her further and she'll let you because it's you. So either let her be and be thankful she gone so far or you do something daring rather than you comfortable goth black."

Mandy paused, it wasn't often Lisa called her to take stock of her behaviour but she was right in this circumstance. She turned to Pansy, "What should I do?"

"I think you could be a little more daring."

Mandy sighed she was going to regret this. "Fine Lisa, what are you going to do to me?"

"First thing first, strip, down to your panties."

Mandy pulled her t-shirt over her head and was pulled down her jeans when Lisa called for Kreacher. She jumped behind the curtains of her bed as the decrepit old elf appeared. Lisa gave the elf some instruction and he popped out then back in. Pansy then also him to do something. The bump as he returned with her school chest was definitely noticeable. Eventually she put her head out of her bed.

"Is he gone?"

She stepped out after Lisa's confirmation of his disappearance and stripped down to her underwear.

"Bra too." Lisa instructed.

"Actually take off everything." Pansy added.

Mandy's eyes bulged at Pansy, suddenly feeling shy in front of Lisa. She turned her back on her best friend and slipped her briefs off, feeling exposed and vulnerable. Pansy quickly looked in her trunk and then handed Mandy a pair of pants. It was a black satin pair of the type she usually wore.

"I've told you those cotton things don't suit you. Put these on."

Mandy quickly pulled them on, glad to have some covering. There was an immediate and obvious issue. Which Pansy decided to resolve. Pansy had her wand out and Mandy suddenly discovered Pansy's method of intimate hair removal. She found she had gone from close cropped to completely bare.

Lisa then took over, she was handed a pair of mid-thigh socks and a skirt. It was black, which was the only thing Mandy was used to, it was shorter than anything she usually wore and flared out. Thankfully it was leather so was unlikely to move up of its own accord.

The next item she was handed was very familiar to her, it was The Mission t-shirt of confused ownership.

"Don't I get a bra?"

"We'll try it without first. Besides you want to start putting holes in Pansy's shirt and that will only work if she takes of the camisole so fair's fair."

Mandy conceded the point and pulled on the shirt. What she wasn't expecting was Lisa shrinking the shirt to adjust the fit. It was suddenly figure hugging and bared her midriff ending just below her breasts. Pansy stepping in close. "I'm tempted to drag you off to bed to do sexy things with you. You have to stay like that." 

She swallowed back any argument, if Pansy liked this look she would keep it, even if to her it was obvious or so she felt, that anyone looking could see she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Now for your hair."

"What are you planning?" Lisa did have a sense of the extreme, as proven by what she had done to Pansy.

"I like your current style, just some colour." Lisa took her wand and touched it to different strands of her hair. After a few minute she announced she was done. "Although you need some finishing touches, what you really need for that look is a belly piercing and some tats on your arms."

"I've been thinking about that, hold that thought."

She stepped into the toilet block and looked at herself in the mirrors there. She was showing so much skin, she reminded herself that her bikini showed more and she wore that around people. Her hair was tastefully coloured with littles splash of dark red and blue.

She lifted up her left arm and using the same technique as she used to write her essays transfigured a small square of skin bright blue. It was close to her armpit and would be hard to see if this next bit failed to work. She cast finite and her arm returned to its normal colour.

She rushed back to her dorm room past Lisa and Pansy and pulled out a plant identity book and ran back. When she returned to her dorm again her left shoulder bore the name Pansy and was covered in many flowers of the same name. She had covered her bicep and allowed the numbers to fail away as she went lower down the arm. On her right forearm she had placed two entwined female symbols

Lisa was entranced by the flowers. "That's amazing, you've got a lot more colours than are available with normal tattoos. How long will it last?"

" It will last until someone casts a finite at it."

"I have a bare shoulder that could do with some colour."

Mandy ignored Lisa and stepped into Pansy personal space kissing her deeply. "That colour looks so good on you I had to have a taste." She told the currently blond girl as their lips parted. "So are you happy to go further or do you want to stay as you are?"

"Provided everything is reversible. Let's go further."

Mandy had Pansy hold up her t-shirt. "Whose is the camisole?"

"Mine." Lisa answered.

"I'll but you a new one." With that Lisa cut up along both side seams then sliced a section out that was just beneath Pansy's breasts. When Pansy dropped the shirt there was still a double layer of material over her breasts but when she cut a slice across the shirt there was a tantalising glimpse of her perfect skin whenever she moved.

Mandy's next use of diffando removed the sleeves of the t-shirt. "Okay sexy, are you alright with a temporary tattoo."

"I am but I can't think what to get. There is no such flower as a Mandy."

"How about we keep it simple?" Mandy pictured the image in her mind, made the appropriate gesture with her wand while mouthing the incantation. On Pansy's upper right arm was the Slytherin badge with a banner beneath featuring the words "Sexy Slytherin Girl"

Pansy rolled her eyes when she looked in a mirror but didn't demand its removal. "It's alright but it's not personal, you have pansy flowers, Lisa has Harry's initials I'd like something that's a reminder of you." Mandy concentrated again and Pansy found a shield with the letters MB and PP entwined, she added a snake and an eagle, followed by a bull and a scorpion. She wasn't overly happy with it but it was the best she could manage on the spur of the moment.

Mandy stepped back and took Pansy's new look in. The girl was almost unrecognisable from her normal appearance but there was still something missing. "Lisa, do you have any clip ons?"

They went through Lisa's jewellery box together. She gasped slightly as she attached a clip on ear ring on her belly button. It fell off almost immediately on the second attempt she used a sticking charm she then found a small clip on ring.

"Pansy sweetie, feel free to say no, I just want to try something."

Mandy stepped back. "Now you're full punk." Pansy checked herself in the mirror.

"Do people really do this?"

Lisa tapped the side of her nose where her green stud sparkled. "A piercing hurts much less than a clip on, well after the first minute anyway."

Mandy took Pansy by the hand and headed to the full length mirrors in the bathroom and Lisa stepped in behind them. Pansy was sexy, Lisa was little changed from her usual look. Although her hair was making even more of a statement. She looked herself over, the knee high socks, the short skirt and midriff baring shirt.

"You've turned me into a fucking goth cheerleader. All that's missing is putting my hair in bunches."

Lisa was entirely unrepentant. "I can fix that if you want but you didn't want too much of a change to her hair."

Pansy leaned in close her hand ran across the bare skin of her back just above the waistband of her skirt. "I like it, if you stay like this till Sunday night I will too."

Mandy sighed defeated by how much she wanted Pansy's legs on display.

"Are you going to give me another tattoo?" Lisa asked.

Pansy whispered in her ear to wait and ran to her trunk. She returned with a leather bound book and flipped through it's pages before showing Lisa and Mandy a family crest.

"It's the Black's." She explained

"I'm into the skull and the ravens but what does the Latin mean?" Lisa asked.

"Always pure." Pansy answered and ignored Lisa's laughter.

Eventually she got herself under control. " You're trying to give some bigot a heart attack aren't you? Can you manage that Mands?"

Mandy gathered herself and cast the transfiguration changing the colour of Lisa's skin and leaving her with the Black crest on the opposite shoulder to her ankh.

"That's fantastic! Instant detailed tattoos with no pain. I hope Pansy doesn't mind but you're going to be seeing a lot of my body, especially if they are removable."

Mandy could feel Pansy tense next to her letting her know she wasn't entirely happy with this idea. "On a different subject." Pansy spoke up. "If we have gone to all this effort to irate Weasley then we will have more impact if he doesn't see us until this afternoon. Which will mean skipping breakfast and lunch. The thing is I'm hungry."

Lisa's brow furrowed. "Pansy, I know you're a prefect and I have no issue with you taking points of Harry and I the other night but if I can solve this problem will you pretend you don't know about it?"

Mandy watched Pansy squirm. She could see the moment she came to a decision. "I've used my position to promote Slytherin and Draco enough last year, I can turn a blind eye to anything that gets me fed."

Lisa led them out of the dorm room and through the common room. Mandy ignored the stares they were getting at their altered appearance. Lisa took them into parts of the castle she'd never explored before but Lisa was confident in where she was heading. This must be one of the fringe benefits to dating Harry. Lisa paused in front of a tapestry that was so faded it could have been of anything. Pulling it back, there was a door. Which Lisa unlocked.

She led them into a small class room, it was empty of desks but a table was set up with two place settings. "Dobby." Lisa spoke to the air," two more setting please and some breakfast."

The table expanded and two chairs and place setting appeared. On the table a selection of cereals, jugs of milk and hot toast giving off its familiar scent. Mandy looked around if this was a class room then what would have been the office attached had a double bed in it.

"If you have access to this, why do you keep getting caught in broom closets?"

"Weetabix or Cornflakes?" Lisa asked ignoring the question.

Pansy was already seated spreading toast with butter and sighing contentedly. It was not long afterwards that Harry joined them.

"You've all been putting in some effort to your appearance. I think I'll go green later."

Lisa shuddered. "Provided you stay away from makeup that's fine, no white face or lipstick."

Harry had a fried breakfast and they soon settled down to essays and homework. Mandy was slightly behind on her schedule due to the last weekend in York. That reminded her, she pushed her books away and started to write her parents getting Pansy's input to avoid any complications or misunderstanding. She wanted it clear that they would only stay the night if they shared a bed but she didn't want it to sound like she was making ultimatums.

Eventually she had something she was happy with. They shared a light lunch witch Harry had brought to them by Dobby. Unlike when Lisa called, the strangely dressed elf put in an appearance.

"So is Dobby another Black elf?" Mandy asked.

The elf popped in. "Dobby is a free elf." Then disappeared.

Harry laughed. "You heard him, Dobby is a friend. Kreacher is unfortunately bound to me, I wouldn't trust him to make me food, I don't trust him not to insult Lisa so I don't want him around much. The whole Black thing was a means to an end and he had to have very specific orders then."

Mandy decided not to mention that Lisa had used him that morning.

It was a little later when Harry set out to find those others he wanted to meet with, Lisa led her and Pansy across the corridor to a standard disused classroom. The three of them chatted quietly Mandy was unsure what Harry wanted them for, she was not one for grand adventures no matter how much she enjoyed reading about them. She agreed with Bilbo, adventures made you late for meal times.

Eventually Harry returned with those the Prophet had dubbed the Ministry Six. Mandy watched them as they entered. Hermione's eyes narrowed in disapproval, her look was mostly focused on Lisa, skating over herself and Pansy. Luna looked her usual self, talking to Ginny who was also looking at Lisa with disapproval. Lastly Ron and Neville entered. Ron's eyes wandered over her and Pansy, until recognition kicked in.

"Oi! What's that snake doing here?"

"Pansy is here because I invited here the same as you."

Ron grumbled under his breathe but didn't voice his objections out loud.

Harry stood at the front as if he was a teacher in the class. "Right then, I've been asked quite a few times if I'll be started the D.A. again. I'd been putting off the answer for a few reasons. Despite how much I dislike him, Snape is one of the best teachers we've had." He looked directly at Luna and Ginny. "You should have no problems with your Owl's this year. The other reason is I don't want to, I'm so fed up with all this shit, I wanted to have a normal year concentrating on just having fun." He brushed his fingers through his long green hair. "I also hoped that the Headmaster would be teaching me something more useful than he is." Harry rolled his eyes at that. Mandy had no idea what he was doing with the headmaster, she noted Hermione lean in hoping he would share more than he had. "So yeah, after Katy's injury and the stuff that happened to Hannah's mum I realised I need to spend some time training Lisa. Pansy, Mandy, you're here because you keep spending time with me so need to be able to fight. The rest of you know the real deal, you've fought death eaters and we got lucky, they wanted the prophecy sphere not to kill us, once they really started to fight we got outmatched."

"It wasn't that bad." Ron objected.

Harry stepped forward and whispered something to Hermione, she initially refused but he kept on talking and she reluctantly gave in. She stood and cautiously lifted the hem of her shirt, stopping just before her bra. Her stomach was marred by an ugly scar.

"Harry's right. If Dolohov hadn't cast silently I'd have been split inside out."

Hermione sat back down after Harry thanked her.

"We used stupefy too much, we fought like children. So I am going to train and I'm going to train Lisa, those of you who want are welcome to join me, you're also welcome to train on your own. I'm not going to focus on fancy new spells, although there will be some new spell work. We are going to work on surviving and fighting not duelling. Right that's all I wanted to say, we're not going to start immediately because I'm not expecting everyone to have free schedules. Although if you can Lisa and I will spend a couple of hour's tomorrow fighting if anyone can join us."

Ron, with some more sour looks at Pansy was the first to leave. As Hermione was heading out the door Pansy pulled Mandy to her feet and called for the girl to wait.

Pansy approached Hermione and Mandy could tell that she was nervous by her body language. "Hermione. I need to apologise to you."

"Really? For what exactly?" Hermione was not going to make it easy for Pansy.

"My behaviour, it was bad enough the first five years when I was sucking up to Draco and trying to be a good Slytherin but it was worse last year." Pansy straightened and looked the bushy haired girl in the eyes. "It was worse last year after the detention. It was very personal because I was scared. I had feelings for you, I was attacking them not you, I was scared to come out then. I'm sorry."

Hermione was obviously startled. "You had feelings for me? You're sorry?"

"Yes. To both questions." Pansy's tone of voice changed and Mandy braced herself for whatever was coming next. Pansy had had enough of being vulnerable. "Sorry but I'm with Mandy now, you'll never find out just how good a kisser I am."

With that Pansy led Mandy away, leaving Hermione looking thoroughly confused.

A.N.

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment in that review box.

Yeah alright nothing happens in this chapter but sometimes in fluff that happens.


End file.
